Rabotnik
by AkixeiJ
Summary: La liste de mots qui déclenchait sa soif de sang avait été désactivée… Mais un mot persistait, et celui-là déclenchait une toute autre soif. Tout aurait pu être parfait, si Buck n'avait pas menti…
1. Chapitre 1 - Fondue

ePairing : Steve "Cap" Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

Warning : NC-17 - MATURE - Termes difficiles

Time line : L'histoire se situe APRES Thanos et n'est basée que sur le MCU

Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout l'univers appartiennent à Marvel (et peut-être un peu à Disney), je les emprunte juste un peu pour jouer avec ; Aucun argent n'est fait avec ces écrits…

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Fondue**

_ "Bucky ! Buck !"

Réveillé en sursaut, à bout de souffle, il fallut quelques instants à Bucky Barnes pour comprendre qu'il était dans son lit.

_ "Steve...?" Il passa une main fébrile dans ses longs cheveux noirs, humides de sueur, et retira par la même occasion le linge frais qui était posé sur son front. Un coup d'oeil rapide à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 3 heures et demi du matin.

_ "Tout va bien ?" Steve Rogers lui posa la question, l'air las. Il était assit sur le bord de son lit et allumait à présent la lampe chevet. Il en profita pour lui prendre le linge des mains et le lui remettre sur le front. "Tu es couvert de sueur..."

Buck se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers, rongé de culpabilité. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il réveillait Steve au milieu de la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars. Il voulu se redresser et réalisa - avec horreur - qu'il était en érection.

Atrocement gêné, il tira sur le draps pour se couvrir. Steve n'eut pas l'air de remarquer et se releva en poussant un profond soupir.

_ "Bucky... C'est de pire en pire. Regardes-toi..."

C'était vrai. Il était complètement trempé et aussi essoufflé que s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Après deux années passées au Wakanda, d'aucun aurait pu penser que James Buchanan -Bucky - Barnes était désormais guérit et qu'il n'était plus un danger pour personne. Et ça ne serait pas mentir de dire que le conditionnement qui faisait de lui un tueur sans pitié avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace dans son cerveau. Shuri avait réussi à désactiver l'effet de cette horrible liste de mots Russe et T'Challa avait émis le souhait que Buck puisse réintégrer sa vie...

Donc, par sécurité, et pour une réhabilitation en douceur, il avait été décidé qu'il partagerait l'appartement de Steve Rogers et tous deux s'en étaient parfaitement accommodés. Une douce nostalgie, ambiance années 40, régnait dans cet appartement avec toutefois le minimum de tech' modernes dont ils avaient besoin pour ne manquer de rien...

Et tout aurait pu être parfait, si Buck n'était pas en train de se noyer dans le mensonge...

Dévoré par la honte, il n'avait pas pu dire toute la vérité à Shuri concernant le Soldat de l'Hiver. A vrai dire, il n'avait pu la dire à personne. Il avait comme qui dirait ' _omis_ ' un détail. Un de ces détails que l'on ne trouve habituellement _PAS_ dans les dossiers d'Hydra...

Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait été programmé pour tuer, mais il avait également été programmé à la luxure. A la débauche.

Il suffisait d'un seul mot. " _Rabotnick_ **"(L'Esclave/Travailleur**.)

Ses missions là consistaient à séduire et satisfaire les têtes pensantes d'Hydra, les politiques et parfois même à servir de défouloir aux hommes de mains. Répugné de lui-même, il avait réussi à se convaincre que _ne pas en parler_ était une bonne idée... Sauf que depuis que le 'tueur de sang froid' avait été désamorcé, petit à petit, ses nuits se transformaient en cauchemars. Tous ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Ça avait commencé par des flashs, des sensations, puis des envies. Maintenant il revivait jusqu'aux sensations physique. Le manque. L'envie. Le besoin. Il se revoyait attaché, bras et jambes écartés sur un"cheval de saut", prêt à recevoir leurs assauts. Il revivait des combats organisés par les meneurs d'Hydra qui se délectaient d'admirer le perdant se faire prendre par le gagnant, à même le ring. Il se rappelait les hommes de mains, les tournantes et surtout il ressentait sa faim à lui...

Insatiable. Affamé.

Oui, Steve avait raison, c'était de pire en pire. Chaque nuit.

Mais comment expliquer ça à qui que ce soit ? Mettre des mots là-dessus...

Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en sueur, le sexe douloureusement tendu, il aurait tué pour que Steve le prenne, sur l'instant et sans préliminaire. Il se serait laissé dévorer, tout entier, par son meilleur ami... Il avait tellement honte...

_ "Je sais, Steve... Je suis désolé..."

_ "Arrête d'être désolé..." Steve observa quelques secondes son meilleur ami et eut un pincement au coeur. "Allé, essai de te rendormir, on a du travail demain..."

Buck acquiesça en silence.

ooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

Steve retournait dans sa chambre, chagriné.

Il avait d'abord pensé à un effet secondaire du traitement que Buck avait reçu au Wakanda... Comme il en était fini du Soldat de l'Hiver, Buck avait pu être psychologiquement fragilisé, et il arrivait à beaucoup de monde - après un événement traumatique - de revivre certains passages difficiles en cauchemars, après tout.  
Pour l'aider, il avait pensé à emprunter BARF (Binarily Augmentented Retro-Framing) à Stark. Cette merveille de technologie permettait de redessiner les souvenirs difficiles et pour lui, il était capital de commencer par là. Mais Buck avait purement et simplement rejeté cette solution. Sans rentrer dans les détails, il lui avait assuré que ça serait impossible. Ce qui donna lieu à une dispute mémorable car ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait voulu lâcher le morceau.

Steve en déduisit que Buck ne lui disait pas tout...

Nuit après nuit, il l'entendait à travers le mur de sa chambre, et nuit après nuit les cris et l'agitation allaient crescendo. Sauf que les gémissements qu'il percevait parfois, ce n'était pas le genre qu'on lâche en tuant quelqu'un. Et Steve commençait à s'interroger sur leur vraie nature... Il y avait dans ses plaintes, comme un mélange de souffrance et d'euphorie qu'il ne comprenait pas... Déconcerté et totalement impuissant, Steve se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Longuement.

Que se passait-il dans la tête de Buck pour que ça prenne de telles proportions ?

ooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

_ "Bonjour Tony !"

_"Cap.."

Steve et Buck suivaient Tony Stark dans le complexe des Avengers. Ce matin, ils devaient parler d'une mission à venir. Très vite rejoint par Natasha et Sam, il était question d'une mission de sauvetage dans les Eaux Territoriales Européennes. Il s'agissait d'intercepter un cargot, d'empêcher qu'il atteigne la côte et les Russes de mettre la main sur l'armement qu'il transportait. C'était le genre de mission assez expéditive habituellement, mais cette fois, c'était aussi mission test pour Bucky, car elle impliquait Hydra.

Jusqu'à ce jour, ils avaient toujours évité de l'envoyer sur des missions en rapport avec l'organisation, mais il avait fait ses preuves maintenant et selon Rhodey, il était temps de le remettre sur les rails.

Bucky s'était senti nerveux à cette nouvelle. Il était officiellement un Avenger depuis quelques temps déjà. Il avait la tenue, le blason. Mais la plupart de ses missions n'étaient jusqu'alors que des missions en duo avec Steve et... ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas travailler avec les autres, mais avec Steve, tout était facile. Ils se connaissaient par coeur, c'était fluide et ça les rendaient efficace sur le terrain.

Tony, qui ne serait pas de la partie, exposa le plan d'action et Buck fut rassuré. Cette mission semblait toutefois plutôt facile.

Enfin de réunion, Steve vint aux nouvelles de ses protégés :

_"On a des nouvelles de Wanda et Vision ?"

_"Il semblerait qu'ils aient un peu de mal avec l'infiltration." Nat hésita. "Il faut dire... Vision n'était peut-être pas encore prêt pour ce job !"

Sam leva un sourcil :

_"Sachant qu'il n'emprunte toujours pas les portes..."

Buck sourit, Steve aussi.

_"Il faut parfois savoir courir avant de savoir marcher" Répliqua Tony. "Nous avons décidé tous ensemble d'envoyer Vision sur cette mission..."

_"Et tout échec constitue une opportunité d'apprendre"Poursuivit Steve sur un ton conciliant. "Il apprendra." Il se tourna vers Tony. "Il y a danger imminent ?"

_"Non. Wanda parvient à rattraper les ratés, mais ce serait quand même bien que quelqu'un les rejoigne sur place. Pour être sûr."

Steve se tourna vers Buck.

_"On y va ?"

Rhodey ne laissa pas à Buck le temps de répondre :

_"Ha non ! J'attends encore le dernier rapport de mission, Buck ne bougera pas d'ici tant que je ne l'aurai pas sur mon bureau !"

Buck protesta :

_"Tu disais que ce n'était pas urgent..."

_"Sérieusement, Buck ?!" Demanda Steve, exaspéré.

_"Pas urgent dans la _JOURNÉE_ , mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'attend... faut pas déconner !" Termina Rhodey.

Buck lâcha un juron et Steve grimaça.

_"C'est l'affaire de quelques jours seulement. Steve peut partir seul." Reprit Tony. "Le Quinjet est dans le hangar n°2".

Steve et Buck échangèrent un bref regard.

_"Très bien. Je partirais ce soir si tout le monde est d'accord."

Ça faisait longtemps que Steve n'était pas parti en mission sans lui et cette séparation fit réaliser à Buck combien il était devenu dépendant de sa présence.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle de réunion, Steve passa derrière lui et lui tapota furtivement le dessus de la tête comme pour lui dire " _ça va aller"_ ; et ce soir là, Buck rentra seul à l'appartement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

ooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

 _Trois semaines plus tard_

A bord du Quinjet, Steve et Wanda étaient sur le point d'atterrir à la base. La mission, qui n'était supposé durer que quelques jours, a finalement duré plus de trois semaines. Pas très serein, Steve regarda sa montre. 22h30.

_ "Des nouvelles de James ?" Demanda-t-elle.

_ "Aucune."Répondit-il un peu trop sèchement.

Gênée, elle n'insista pas.

Steve avait conscience de ne pas avoir été très éloquent ces derniers jours, mais il était inquiet. Voilà près de trois semaines qu'il était resté sans nouvelles de Buck... Certes, en mission, ils avaient plutôt tendance à se couper du quotidien et c'était bien normal pour pouvoir rester concentré à 100% sur le job. Mais ce silence radio... Il mourait d'impatience de le voir. De s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Bientôt, il traversait les couloirs de la base à grands pas. Vision, qui était arrivé bien avant eux, avait déjà pu remettre le rapport de mission, ce qui lui permit de remballer ses affaires et de partir aussi vite que possible.

Il se dirigeait vers les garages quand il fut intercepté par Natasha.

_ "Ni bonjour, ni au revoir, espèce d'ingrat !"

Steve lui sourit, mais ne s'arrêta pas de marcher pour autant. Il fouillait dans son sac pour y chercher les clés de sa moto : "Cette mission n'a pas été simple et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je voudrais me reposer un peu si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Nat'..."

_ "Je m'en doute... mais juste une chose avant que tu t'en ailles, il fallait que je te dise..."

Ils atteignaient le garage quand elle lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Steve la jaugea de toute sa hauteur, intrigué.

_ "Steve écoute, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe et on n'a... pas voulu t'alerter pour ne pas interférer avec votre mission mais... Buck ne va pas bien."

Steve se raidit.

_ "Ça fait dix jours qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds ici et..."

Sans la laisser finir sa phrase, il se retourna et d'un pas vif, passa la porte du garage, chevaucha sa moto et d'un coup de pied, rabattue la béquille : "On sait où il est ?"

_ "Cloîtré à l'appart'..."

Il mit son casque, tourna la clé pour mettre le contact et fit gronder le moteur.

_ "Merci Nat', je prend la suite"

Il démarra en trombe,laissant derrière lui, une Nat' soucieuse.

 _Il le savait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir..._

ooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

Buck se versa une tasse de café froid pour la 15ème fois depuis le début de la journée et l'avala d'un seul trait. Refusant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil, il se frotta le visage d'une main fébrile.

Tout comme Steve, depuis l'injection du sérum, Buck avait une capacité de guérison quatre fois supérieur à un être humain normal, en conséquence, ni l'alcool, ni la caféine n'avait d'effet sur lui... Malgré tout, il avait espéré un effet placebo. Sans succès.

Il était tout simplement exténué.

Si seulement une simple pilule pouvait régler son problème. Une pilule magique qui permettrait de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, garanti à 100%. Malheureusement, même dans ce monde moderne, ce genre de chose n'existait pas...

Il venait tout juste de poser sa tasse dans l'évier quand derrière lui, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Il se retourna prêt à riposter, mais se liquéfia sur place lorsqu'il reconnu Steve dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ce dernier était visiblement très en colère. Il tenait son bagage dans une main, et de l'autre, claqua la porte derrière lui. Son sac traversa le salon et termina violemment sa course dans le canapé tandis que d'un pas décidé, le Super Soldat s'avança jusqu'à lui pour, d'une seule main, le saisir à la mâchoire et examiner son visage : "Tu m'expliques ?!"

Le blond fit claquer sa langue et lâcha son visage sans toute fois cesser de l'observer.

Pris au dépourvu, Buck détourna les yeux et baissa la tête comme pour essayer de se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux.

_ "Bucky !" Stupéfait de le voir dans un tel état, Steve était véritablement en colère. Il l'avait déjà vu blessé après un combat, très salement amoché même, mais jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi fragile. Buck était pâle, ses yeux étaient noirs de cernes, ses lèvres blanchies par la déshydratation, ses joues creusées et sa silhouette amaigrie...

_ "Je suis fatigué Steve... je n'ai pas la force de me disputer avec toi ce soir..."marmonna -t-il tout en tentant de s'éloigner.

Le blond saisit son bras de métal pour le retenir mais Buck se libéra de sa poigne d'un geste brusque : "Et depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes ?!" Demanda-t-il, passablement irrité.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre exaspéré ; Steve le suivit d'un pas décidé.

_ "Buck ne fais pas l'enfant, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tout le monde s'inquiète ! _JE_ m'inquiète ! Je m'en vais quelques semaines et à mon retour on m'annonce que tu ne vas plus à la base, que tu restes cloîtré ici, que tu..."

_ "ET ALORS QUOI ?! Je dois m'excuser de ne pas réussir dormir ?!" Buck atteignit la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrir d'un violent coup de pied. Il se tourna vers Steve, et soupira "Je suis juste fatigué, putain..."

Steve pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer : "Je n'aurai pas dû partir..."

Buck s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se frotta longuement les yeux. Il releva la tête, la posa contre le mur et repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage : "Evidemment que tu as bien fais de partir ! C'est juste que... Je traverse une période... difficile, ok ?" Il ferma les yeux. "J'ai pas forcément...su... gérer."

Pendant une longue minute, le silence s'imposa. Steve le rejoignit.

_ "Bucky, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe réellement, je ne peux pas t'aider."

_ "Je... Je te l'ai dis..." Il hésita. "La première semaine après ton départ...a été... atroce. Il n'y a pas eu une seule nuit sans cauchemar et j'étais si fatigué que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur le travail... La seconde semaine, on m'annonce que ta mission allait durer plus longtemps que prévu et j'ai pris conscience que je me reposais trop sur toi... Alors j'ai essayé de trouver une solution, j'ai alterné les phases de sommeil, 90 minutes par 90 minutes pour ne pas atteindre le sommeil profond ! Et ça fonctionne plutôt pas mal en soi, je ne fais plus de cauchemar..."

_ "...Sauf que ce sommeil en alternance n'est pas réparateur" Termina Steve.

_ "Je m'endormais au bureau - saleté de rapport. J'étais plus bon à rien... J'ai juste pris quelque jours !"

_ "Sans rien dire à personne ! Buck, il faut que tu dormes, tu ne peux pas-"

_ "-Je sais."

_ "Ne m'obliges pas à t'assomer..." Plaisanta Steve en lui souriant enfin.

Buck envisagea sérieusement cette possibilité.

_ "Mais peut-être qu'une douche avant te ferais aussi le plus grand bien...?" Ajouta-t-il.

Bucky leva un sourcil.

_ "Je suis désolé mon pote, mais... Tu sens franchement mauvais..."

En effet, il s'était quelque peu négligé de ce côté là aussi...

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Buck sortait de la salle de bain les cheveux humides, son pantalon de pyjama lui tombant sur les hanches. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva un lit aux draps fraîchement changés. Steve avait posé la boule de linge sale par terre, sous sa fenêtre et avait laissé une petite note pour qu'il pense à ne pas la laisser traîner trop longtemps.

Assit sur le bord de son lit, il s'en voulait d'admettre que la présence de Steve lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait... Apaisé. Toujours aussi fatigué. Mais apaisé. Et coupable aussi... Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui toute sa vie...

Il entendit Steve entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Buck s'allongea et fixa longuement le plafond. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour s'endormir s'il se laissait aller.

Derrière ses paupières closes, surgit soudain l'image du petit Stevie, tout chétif. Adorable dans ses chemises trop grandes. Ses immenses yeux gris. Son large sourire. Ses cheveux blond. Leur relation avait toujours été si... unique. Depuis tout gosse.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre.

Il l'avait d'abord trouvé risible ce gringalet qui jouait au dur. Mais son discours tenait la route car il ne faisait pas le malin _juste_ pour faire le malin. Il ne supportait pas les injustices et le faisait savoir, c'est tout. Et Buck l'avait adopté cette demi-portion qui avait le courage de dix hommes. Ils s'étaient très vite lié d'amitié. Jamais Stevie ne lui avait fait ressentir qu'il se servait de lui pour ses poings. Au contraire, il lui reprochait de s'interposer dans ces bagarres qu'il était si _sûr_ de pouvoir gagner " _avec de la persévérance !_ "et Buck finissait toujours par rires aux éclats de voir sa mine boudeuse rouspéter qu'il aurait " _tellement voulu être fort pour leur faire comprendre !_ ". Steve brandissait ses petits poings et intérieurement Buck se jurait qu'il serait toujours assez fort pour tous les deux. Il lui permettra quoiqu'il arrive et pour toujours de continuer à faire justice. Avec lui jusqu'au bout... Il l'avait suivi. Partout. Jusque dans ses idéologies patriotique ! Jusqu'à la guerre. Il avait vécu ses plus belles années aux côtés de Steve Rogers...

Son coeur se serra.

 _Comment pourrait-il exiger de lui qu'il reste à ses côtés toute la vie ?_

Il sentit ses glandes lacrymales se gonfler douloureusement.

Un jour, Steve rencontrera quelqu'un et il voudra construire quelque chose de durable avec cette personne. Ce serait bien normal. Inévitable... Et Buck lui, finirait seul car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion... Un homme aussi esquinté que lui ne pouvait plus prétendre à ces bonheurs-là...

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, brûlantes. James Buchanan Barnes était en train de prendre conscience de ses véritables sentiments. Et ça faisait mal. Il n'aurait jamais pu mettre de mots là-dessus à l'époque, mais son monde _a_ et _avait toujours_ tourné autour de Lui. Son monde avait un sens grâce à son existence à _Lui_. A Steve. Son meilleur ami.

Une première larme perla sur sa joue. Puis une seconde. Puis une troisième.

Il ramena ses mains à son visage pour les essuyer et pesta contre lui-même.

 _Avait-il vraiment besoin de ça,maintenant ?_

_"Tu ne dors pas ?"

Buck sursauta violemment. Il était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas entendu Steve sortir de la salle de bain. Vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et de son bas de pyjama à carreaux, son meilleur ami lui souriait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés sur son torse.

 _Si beau._

_ "Tu pleures !?" Demanda Steve déconcerté.

Se sentant un peu idiot, il se redressa sur son lit et fit mine de se frotter les yeux

_ "Ha ! J'ai l'oeil humide à cause de la fatigue..." Menti-t-il. "Et je n'ai pas très envie de... m'endormir..." Fini-t-il par admettre.

_ "Les cauchemars...?"

_ "Ils ne s'arrêtent plus jamais."

_ "Et si je restais ?"

Interloqué, Buck ne su quoi répondre.

_ "Peut-être que si tu sentais une présence près de toi... ?" Proposa-t-il.

Le cerveau de Bucky se mit en _OFF_.

_ "... Heu... je suppose... "

_ "Alors je reste" Confirma Steve.

\- "Ok."

Accueillir Steve dans son lit... Il n'en revenait pas d'être aussi imprudent. En cas de cauchemar il pourrait perdre le contrôle, lui sauter dessus et... - _Oh bon sang_ _!_ c'était quoi ces fourmillements dans le ventre ? Pourquoi se sentait-il tout à coup comme un adolescent à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit ?! Ils avaient déjà dormit ensemble des dizaines de fois quand ils étaient mômes !

_ "Hé bien faisons ça, je reviens" Dit Steve, souriant, avant d'aller éteindre les lumières de sa chambre, puis du salon.

De retour devant son lit, il demanda : "Comment veux-tu que...?"

Bucky roula sur le côté pour lui laisser le côté droit du lit et s'installa de manière à lui tourner le dos - ce sera moins embarrassant ainsi.

_ "Je dors à gauche". Ajouta-t-il sans se retourner.

Le brun sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids du corps de Steve et la couverture se soulever avant de retomber sur eux. Il pouvait sentir son parfum. Il sentait drôlement bon. L'avait-il déjà senti auparavant ? _Ah...Ce genre de détail idiot..._

Steve tendit la main pour éteindre le chevet, puis le silence se fit total.

Et il se passa un très long moment de silence total. De ce genre de silence durant lequel on sait que l'autre ne dort pas, et qui crée un espèce de malaise qui ne semble jamais vouloir se dissiper. Buck se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, extrêmement mal à l'aise...

Tout à coup, tout doucement dans son dos, il sentit Steve se glisser jusqu'à lui. Centimètre par centimètre, il colla son corps tout entier contre le sien et passa un bras au dessus de lui pour le maintenir fermement en "cuillères".

Buck se raidit, tétanisé, embarrassé par ce contact inattendu. Il sentait son souffle chaud et régulier dans sa nuque et la chaleur de son corps irradier le sien. Et c'est ce moment-là, à cet instant _précis_ qu'il pu confirmer tout ce qu'il avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt...  
Il l'aimait. Il aimait Steve Rogers. D'amour.

Buck aurait pu se remettre à pleurer. Là. Maintenant. Mais il se maîtrisa...

_ "Bonne nuit" Murmura Steve à son oreille.

Et, comme s'il lui avait susurré un sortilège à l'oreille, Buck s'endormit quasiment instantanément.

Steve compris à son souffle qu'il ne lui avait fallu que ces quelques secondes pour enfin se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il respira quelques instants le parfum des cheveux de Buck, et sans tarder, s'endormit à son tour.

ooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Buck avait dormit une nuit entière sans la moindre interruption. Il était près de 14h quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, faisant ainsi face à Steve qui lui, dormait encore.

Reposé. Plus serein. Il prit quelques instants pour examiner ce visage qu'il connaissait depuis toujours et il eut la vague impression de le voir vraiment pour la première fois.

Il analysa chaque détail : La courbe de sa mâchoire puissante, l'arête de son nez, le creux de ses yeux, la ligne de ses sourcils, et puis le grain de sa peau claire... Il était si incroyablement parfait. C'était presque comme s'il avait été taillé dans le marbre. Et puis son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur ses lèvres charnus, légèrement entrouvertes. Il se demanda quel goût elles pouvaient avoir... Son coeur manqua un battement et il secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits ; il était temps de se lever.

Il se retourna le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, mais au moment de sortir du lit, un bras puissant l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena en arrière. Bientôt il était prisonnier du corps tout entier de Steve qui gémit longuement, le nez niché derrière son oreille.

Buck tressaillit de la tête aux pieds.

_ "Steve ?"Appela-t-il en chuchotant.

Mais n'eut pour résultat que de le faire resserrer sa prise autour de lui. C'est seulement lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était l'érection - matinale - de Steve Rogers qu'il sentait contre son dos qu'il trouva le regain d'énergie qui lui permit de se dégager.

_ "Steve !"

Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil apathique, s'étira de toute sa longueur, puis attrapa l'oreiller de Buck, le serra dans ses bras et se tourna de l'autre côté pour terminer sa nuit et James revit à nouveau le petit Stevie, à peine âgé de 8 ans, allongé sur les coussins du canapé qu'ils avaient jeté par terre dans sa chambre pour lui fabriquer un petit lit de fortune, dans cette exacte et même position...

 _"C'est la merde_ " pensa-t-il en prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

ooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

_"Fuuaaahhhhh !" Steve sortait de la chambre, tout ébouriffé et bailla bruyamment tout en s'étirant. "Il est quelle heure ?"

_ "Un peu plus de 16h" Répondit Buck sans détacher les yeux des documents qu'il étudiait, assit en tailleur sur le canapé et tablette en main.

_ "Tu lis quoi...?"

L'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver sursauta au son de la voix de Steve si près de son oreille. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Le Super Héro se releva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant : "Détends-toi, je vais pas te manger !"

Buck fit la grimace.

_ "Ça dit quoi ?" Poursuivit Steve en allant à la cuisine.

_ "Ça dit qu'on risque de passer un sale quart d'heure..."

_ "A ce point ?"

_ Oui enfin, surtout moi. Il va falloir que je dorme si je veux être efficace..."

Steve, qui venait de se servir un café, s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

_ "A ce propos, ça a été cette nuit ?" Demanda-t-il en sirotant son café.

_ "Oui, je crois... J'imagine que je dois te remercier pour ça..."

_ "La seule bonne façon de me remercier, c'est de ne plus recommencer ce cirque."

_ "Et qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire d'autre... ?" Buck soupira et posa la tablette sur le côté. "Tu penses que je n'y ai pas réfléchi avant ? Que je n'ai pas essayé de trouver d'autres solutions ?"

Steve leva un sourcil sceptique : "Je pense surtout que tu ne me dis pas tout."

_ "Steve..."

_ "Tu me fais si peu confiance...?" Demanda-t-il, visiblement déçu.

_ "Non, mais..."

Buck ne se sentait pas près pour dire cette vérité, mais au fond...le serait-il un jour...? Fixant le vide face à lui et commença très solennellement...

_ "C'est très compliqué... Il y a bien une chose, mais tu dois promettre de ne pas me juger trop vite..."

Steve fronça les sourcils, incrédule, et Buck insista : "Promets-moi."

_ "Tu as ma parole..."Répondit Steve, sincère.

Alors Buck pris une profonde inspiration, s'humecta les lèvres et se lança : "Le Soldat de l'Hiver..."

Steve l'interrompit :

_ "Shuri nous a assuré que c'était réglé..."

_ "Oui..." Coupa Buck en haussant les épaules. Il baissa la tête. "...Mais c'est là que j'ai merdé." Il inspira à nouveau un grand coup et poursuivit nerveusement. "Il restait... un détail... Et pour être franc je n'ai rien dis parce que je ne pensais pas que ça puisse prendre de telles proportions ! Ce n'était _jamais_ arrivé avant. Je suppose que mon cerveau l'avait plus ou moins volontairement camouflé... Les cauchemars ont commencé peu après que la liste de mots ait été désactivée par Shuri. Au début, je ne comprenais pas, c'était bizarre mais sans plus. Et au fur et à mesure que les nuits passaient, ça devenait plus clair, plus réel. Et plus terrifiant aussi. Je me souvenais de tout, et de beaucoup trop de détails... "

Buck marqua une brève pause pour rassembler le courage qu'il lui restait et annonça : "Steve, je n'ai pas juste été programmé pour tuer..." Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de terminer d'une voix à peine perceptible : "...Le sexe faisait aussi parti de mes missions."

_" _Le sexe_?" Abasourdi, Steve cru d'abord qu'il avait mal entendu.

_ "... Rien que de penser à tout ce que j'ai fais, je me dégoûte, mais lorsque j'étais Le Soldat de l'Hiver... C'est complètement fou. La nuit, quand je rêve de ces choses, je redeviens - _lui -_ et bon sang Steve, je ne maîtrise plus rien ! Si tu savais-"

_ "-Attends, attends, Buck, je te coupe ! Comment... -bon sang, je ne sais même pas comment poser la question _"_. Steve s'était relevé et balbutiait ses mots en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. "Pourquoi Hydra avait besoin de sexe ?! Pourquoi... pourquoi faire...?! pourquoi toi ?!

Patient et résigné, Buck expliqua : "Il suffit de trois choses pour obtenir le pouvoir. La violence, l'argent, le sexe. Et Hydra se servait des trois pour influencer les politiques. J'étais devenu l'arme ultime."

Buck s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux, expirant profondément.

Steve ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il restait sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. Stupéfait, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour digérer. Il avait énormément de mal à imaginer le terrible et très sombre Soldat de l'Hiver s'adonner à des jeux sexuels avec des... politiques. Il était évidemment déçu que Buck lui ai caché un tel secret. Mais en même temps, il comprenait. Après tout, qui était-il pour juger une expérience de vie aussi effroyable ?

Il observa quelques secondes son ami qui restait près de la fenêtre, le regard plongé dans le vague. Malgré ses longs cheveux noirs, James n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Le traitement que lui avait fait subir Hydra avec son sérum avait renforcé ses muscles, l'avait rendu plus efficace et évidemment, ils avaient remplacé son bras gauche par ce bras de métal. Mais il restait le Bucky qu'il avait toujours connu et cette révélation ne changerait en rien le regard qu'il avait sur lui.

Il n'était qu'une victime.

_ "Bucky... " Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. "Je te promet qu'ensemble on trouvera un moyen de te débarrasser de ça."

_ "Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, mon ami !" Répondit tristement Buck.

Steve l'attrapa finalement pour une franche accolade et Buck dû lutter pour ne passe laisser aller à pleurer comme un gosse. Cette étreinte lui faisait du bien. Avouer lui avait fait du bien...

Puis Steve s'éloigna un peu et demanda soudain, sur un ton faussement naïf :

_ "Et donc heu... Tu as ...fais des ' _fondues**_ avec... des mecs ?"

Ce qui lui vaut uniquement un merveilleux coup de poing dans le ventre.

Steve rit aux éclats et Buck reconnu qu'il avait été stupide.

ooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

Le soir même, Steve ne posa même pas la question de savoir si Buck souhaitait qu'il reste dormir. Il s'était imposé et Buck n'avait pas riposté, malgré la bizarrerie de la situation.

Parce que oui, c'était toujours un peu étrange de dormir enlacé dans les bras de son meilleur ami. D'autant plus étrange qu'il avait récemment prit conscience de ses sentiments et donc qu'il était bien trop réceptif à tout contact physique... Comment était-il supposé interpréter un tel geste ?! Est-ce que c'était normal à cette époque d'enlacer un autre homme et de s'endormir ensemble !? Que diraient les autres Avengers s'ils les surprenaient ainsi ?!

Et Steve qui se comportait comme s'il ne se posait pas plus de question, ça le rendait dingue !

Malgré tous ces questionnements, Buck finissait toujours par s'endormir et bénéficia donc de quelques nuits paisibles avant que les choses ne se corsent à nouveau.

Au milieu de la nuit, la température corporelle du brun augmenta aussi considérablement que soudainement à tel point que la moiteur et l'agitation de son corps réveilla Steve assez brutalement.

_ "Bucky..."souffla-t-il pour tenter de le réveiller en douceur. "Hé, Bucky..."

Bucky ne l'entendait plus.

Steve voulu se redresser, mais Buck se perdit soudain dans une plainte si _obscène_ que Steve eut l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il compris que dans son geste, il avait accidentellement _effleuré_ son entrejambe et déglutit avec difficulté. Extrêmement troublé, il resta aussi immobile que possible face à l'agitation de son ami.

Il lui était très difficile de réfléchir posément, tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était une boucle de ce son, de ce gémissement si sensuel ; si _sexuel_...

Était-il possible que lorsqu'il entrait dans ses phases, Buck puisse produire plus de phéromones qu'à l'accoutumé ? Si oui, à quel point pouvaient-elles influer sur son propre comportement ? Si non, comment expliquer ce besoin animal et soudain qu'il avait de le toucher ?! De le _goûter_?

Voilà des réponses dont Steve avait désespérément besoin, parce que là tout de suite il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dévorer Bucky, tout entier.

Comme s'il avait été frappé par un mystérieux nuage aphrodisiaque, il était subitement et désespérément attiré par l'érotisme qui se dégageait de ce corps solide. Sans plus réfléchir, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur du pyjama de Bucky et immédiatement, une nouvelle plainte s'échappa de sa gorge.

C'est la première fois qu'il touchait un autre homme à cet endroit. Steve frissonna de la tête aux pieds ; complètement électrisé ; et c'était mal, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de lutter contre cette envie de l'entendre gémir encore.

Étourdi par le flot de sensations nouvelles que provoquait le membre lourd et chaud qui nichait désormais dans le creux de sa main, Steve découvrait que c'était loin de lui déplaire. Épais, il le sentait pulser sous ses doigts. C'était très étrange. Familier mais nouveau à la fois.

Il exerça une petite pression du bout des doigts puis, satisfait des bruits sourds qui s'échappaient de la gorge du brun, entreprit un téméraire mouvement de va et vient. Il se délectait littéralement de le voir geindre et se cambrer contre lui ; Buck était désormais totalement à sa merci, sur le dos, tête rejetée en arrière et lèvres entrouvertes ; la lueur bleutée de la lune qui pénétrait dans la chambre lui permit même de remarquer le rose de ses joues.

Steve eu soudain l'envie brutale de l'embrasser. De mordiller ses lèvres fines.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi son meilleur ami lui semblait brusquement aussi sexy. Pourquoi avait-il fallut tant d'années pour qu'il réalise qu'une telle chose était possible ? Se laissait-il influencer par ce que Buck avait vécu par le passé ? Cette partie de lui -de sa propre sexualité- était-elle juste restée muette, attendant le bon moment pour se révéler enfin ?!

Steve avait conscience que ça ne pouvait pas venir de nulle part ; qu'il y avait quelque chose à analyser pour comprendre réellement la situation, mais il savait surtout que là tout de suite, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

Bucky le tuerait probablement lorsqu'il prendra conscience de ce qu'il se passe, et malgré ça, il envoya chier ses derniers doutes et " _advienne que pourra_ ", plongea sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine tout en accélérant progressivement le rythme de sa main.

Se laissant volontairement hypnotiser par le goût de cette langue, chaude et humide ; par leur souffle mêlés, l'odeur de cette peau, les mouvements de son corps, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que Steve atteigne sa limite. Couvert de sueur, il fut tout à coup secoué de spasmes réguliers tandis se libérait brutalement dans son propre pyjama, en même temps que Bucky, inconscient à côté de lui.

Ce fut pour Steve, l'expérience la plus _INTENSE_ qu'il eut jamais vécu.

Jouir sans même se toucher... Cette information fut aussitôt court-circuitée par un profond sentiment de culpabilité. L'éthique de Steve venait de prendre une sacré claque mais il n'eut pas le temps s'apitoyer plus longtemps.

Tandis qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour s'éloigner un peu, une poigne brûlante le saisit vigoureusement au poignet avant de le faire complètement basculer en arrière. Allongé sur le dos, les bras immobilisés au dessus de la tête, Buck le dominait de tout son poids.

Et puis la bouche du brun s'écrasa sur la sienne, fiévreuse. Buck ne perdit pas de temps pour à son tour, introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et hébété, Steve ne put que gémir sous ce vigoureux assaut. La langue de Buck, douce et chaude cherchait la sienne avec une avidité féroce et Steve s'efforça de lui répondre avec la même ardeur.

Pas une seule seconde, l'idée de se se rebeller ne lui traversa l'esprit. Steve n'était plus qu'un énorme nœud de sensations troubles et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de réfléchir. Enfoncé dans les oreillers, chacun de ses muscles se relâchait et lorsque Buck lâcha ses poignets pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, il ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

De ses mains, Buck entreprit de découvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes, lui arracha son t-shirt et revint à son baiser ; sa langue caressant sensuellement la sienne ; et Steve le laissait faire.

Depuis les épaules, ses mains descendaient jusque sur ses pectoraux saillant qu'il redessinait du bout des doigts. Il continuait sa route jusqu'au ventre plat sur lequel il s'attarda quelques secondes, puis il se saisit à la taille et flatta ses flancs avant de laisser ses mains glisser en dessous de lui pour atteindre ses fesses qu'il pétri fermement.

Buck grognait de ce qui semblait être de l'impatience contre sa bouche. Steve le sentait partout sur lui et il était fasciné par la façon méticuleuse qu'il avait de l'explorer. C'était si grisant qu'il ne se laissait plus porter que par ce besoin absolu de jouir. Sauf que Buck ne le touchait pas là ou il _fallait_ pour ça. Et Steve s'impatientait. Tout ce dont son cerveau embrumé était capable de penser à cet instant c'était ce besoin d'orgasme. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Le corps de Bucky était complètement soudé au sien. Avide, haletant, Steve ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'onduler férocement contre lui. Ça devenait douloureux. Mais Buck se contenta de mettre un terme à son baiser pour le mordre , impitoyable, dans le cou, arrachant un cri à Steve qui se cambrait plus encore contre son aine.

_ "Bucky..., implora-t-il dans un sanglot étranglé. "S'il te plaît..."

En réponse, Buck le mordit une nouvelle fois et, comme si la supplique était finalement ce qu'il avait attendu, accepta de répondre à sa requête.

En appuie sur son bras de métal, il entreprit de libérer l'érection de Steve, puis la sienne, il les prit dans sa main de chair et entreprit de les caresser ensemble avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, à pleine bouche. Et Steve s'abandonna enfin, gémissant sans retenu et frissonnant de tout son rythme effréné de la main de Buck sur lui, son sexe contre le sien, sa langue, il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour jouir violemment ; Tendu comme un arc, il explosa dans un orgasme si violent qu'il retomba presque inanimé sur les oreillers et le fourmillement, vestige de son orgasme, persista de longues secondes dans ses muscles.

 _JAMAIS il n'avait été à ce point assommé par un orgasme._ Vidé de toute énergie, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était observé.

Au dessus de lui, bras tendus et en appuie sur ses deux mains, Bucky le dévisageait. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient trempés de larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient, ses longs cheveux noirs semaient des mèches humides sur son front. Il avait l'air ébranlé. Déboussolé.

_ "Buck ?" Appela Steve qui sorti rapidement de sa torpeur. Il se redressa "Mince, Bucky qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?"

Désormais assit sur les talons, Buck regardait Steve, l'air perdu, mâchoire tremblante, sans pouvoir répondre. Et Steve prenait en pleine face les conséquences de son acte inconsidéré et paniqua. Les mains tendues devant lui, n'osant plus le toucher à présent, il se confondit en excuse tandis que devant lui, Buck qui ne disait toujours rien levait juste une main tremblotante pour effleurer ses propres lèvres.

Steve s'affola. Il le saisit délicatement par les épaules : "Tout est de ma faute, je suis une crétin, _un sale con_ ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, moi-même je ne comprend pas pourquoi ! Je me suis laissé emporter et je - Je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je-..."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car déjà Buck s'enfuyait.

L'oeil humide, il quitta précipitamment la chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lui aussi était en train de paniquer. Il se laissa tomber à même le sol, en appuie contre la porte et tenta de recouvrer ses esprit. Tout était encore si embrumé. La seule image qu'il avait, c'était celle de Steve, le visage rosie par l'effort - par l'orgasme. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait craint lorsqu'il avait pas eu le cran de refuser que Steve dorme avec lui. Il avait agressé Steve dans son sommeil, il l'avait-

Derrière lui, Steve tambourina soudain contre la porte et le fit sursauter.

_"Bucky ? Bucky s'il te plaît !" Appela Steve. "Sors de là... s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle... "

Derrière la dite porte, Buck plongea la tête dans ses mains, persuadé qu'il n'arrivera plus jamais à lui faire face. L'idée même qu'il l'avait touché alors qu'il n'était pas- pas _lui-même_ , le rendait fou. De l'autre côté, Steve insistait.

_"Bucky s'il te plaît..."

_"Non, je ne peux pas- "

_ "S'il te plaît il faut qu'on en parle..."

_ "Qu'on en parle..." Ricana Buck. "Bien sûr, parlons de comment ' _Bucky à tenté de violer son meilleur ami dans son sommeil_ '..."

Steve compris tout à coup que Buck n'avait pas du tout conscience de ce qui s'était passé et déglutit avec difficulté.

_"Bucky. Tu n'as rien fait de mal... "Poursuivit Steve.

Bucky ricana à nouveau.

_"C'est moi... "Balbutia Steve hésitant. "C'est moi qui ai commencé..."

Intrigué, Bucky se redressa soudain : "Hein ?!"

_"Tu ne m'as pas violé. S'il te plaît, sors de la salle de bain, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec la porte..."

Buck se leva lentement et il y eut comme un moment de flottement avant qu'il parvienne à ouvrir la porte.

Steve était là, debout, l'air misérable :"Tu... Tu ne te souviens de rien ?" demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

_"Je me suis réveillé... sur toi... à vrai dire..." Répondit Buck, gêné.

Steve se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre et si au début ses phrases étaient confuses de sens, il fini simplement par admettre qu'il s'était tout simplement comporté comme un animal. Qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle explication à ce qu'il s'était passé, pas de réelle raison à ce qu'il avait fait et surtout aucune excuse pour pardonner ce geste. Il insista sur le fait qu'à aucun moment Buck avait provoqué quoique ce soit, et admettait sincèrement qu'il était responsable de tout et en assumerai les conséquences face à la justice si Buck décidait qu'il en serait ainsi.

Buck resta un long moment sans voix. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Puis dans un calme olympien, il parvint à articuler : "Bordel Steve, mais _pourquoi_?!"

_ "Je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas- Je n'ai pas pu réfléchir. Tu étais là et tout à coup, il y a eu toutes ces émotions, ces sensations, je n'ai pas compris-"

_"Putain Steve, mais j'aurai pu te violer !" l'interrompit-il. "J'aurai pu te _VIOLER_ , te faire du mal, aller _beaucoup plus loin que ça_ , tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu aurais pu provoquer !" Fulmina-t-il.

Un mélange d'émotions très diverses entrèrent alors en guerre dans le coeur de Buck. La morale qui bien sûr lui faisait reconnaître que ce que Steve avait fait était _MAL_. En soi, Steve avait agit sans son consentement, et c'était très grave, mais ce qui le mettait le plus en colère c'est qu'en l'état, Buck aurait pu - et c'est certain - lui faire tellement pire.

Sous le choc, Steve ne répondit rien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction.

_"Le Soldat de l'Hiver-" Irrité, Buck cherchait ses mots."C'est tellement difficile d'expliquer ces choses-là."Poursuivit-il. "Quand _IL_ est activé, je ne maîtrise plus rien. Et quand je dis rien, c'est véritablement _RIEN_. Tu n'as strictement aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable dans ce domaine et tu as joué avec le feu... J'aurai pu-J'aurai pu te- " Sa voix se brisa et il fut incapable de terminer. L'idée même qu'il aurait pu faire du mal à Steve le rendait malade.

_"Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave..." S'excusa-t-il.

_"Oui voilà, Steve, tu ne savais pas. Et quand on ne sait pas, on ne joue pas..."

Buck quant à lui, prenait conscience tout à coup que Steve _avait joué avec lui_. Avec son corps. Qu'il l'avait touché _là_... Il leva les yeux vers un Steve mal à l'aise, qui ne parvenait plus à lever les yeux vers lui et se mordait la lèvre inférieur...  
Il leva les doigts vers ses propres lèvres et les effleura du bout des doigts comme s'il pouvait encore sentir les siennes dessus. Hypnotisé par cette dentition parfaite qui s'enfonçait dans ce minuscule et tout petit bout de chair tendre, Buck laissa le silence s'installer entre eux et son pouls s'accélérer au rythme des petites scénettes peut-être un peu obscènes qui défilaient dans les méandres de son imagination.

_ "Bucky ?" Appela Steve.

Bucky sursauta et ordonna sans réfléchir : "Arrête de faire ça."

_"Arrête de faire quoi ?" Demanda Steve étonné.

Surpris par sa propre remarque, Buck détourna les yeux et répondit : "Ha, rien ! Bon... "

Steve ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que Buck tournait les talons en rougissant pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il sentit soudain le corps de Steve dans son dos et ses mains se plaquer devant le mur face à lui.

_"Tu trouves ça sexy quand je me mord la lèvre ?" Susurra Steve à son oreille.

_"Steve ! " Buck sursauta violemment. "Quoi- ?"

Il poussa Buck contre le mur et le maintint prisonnier de ses bras : "Toi et moi ça a toujours beaucoup plus, pas vrai ?"

_"Tu n'as... Aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de faire, pas vrai ?" Demanda Buck exaspéré. Et c'était d'autant plus exaspérant qu'en temps normal il aurait tué pour que Steve dise ces mots.

_"Disons que..."Il marqua une courte pause. "Je prend ce qui est arrivé ce soir comme une prise de conscience importante..."

_ "Je te demande pardon ?!"

_ "J'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser. Je peux ?"

Steve se pencha pour approcher son visage du sien mais Buck le stoppa du revers de la main.

_ "Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!"

_"pflmindumde" répondit Steve alors que sa bouche était recouverte de la main de métal.

Buck retira sa main.

_"Pas le moins du monde" Répéta Steve, le regard brillant d'une toute nouvelle étincelle.

_"Steve ! " Insista le brun. " Tu es sérieusement en train de me faire des avances ? Prend le temps de réfléchir une minute Steve. Vraiment. Tu me fais des avances, à _MOI_? (Après ce que t'as fais en plus)"

Buck sonda son ami du regard dans l'espoir d'y déceler un peu de doute, quelque chose, une lueur qui appuierait son propos mais il n'y trouva rien d'autre que cette confiance absurde dont faisait si souvent preuve Captain America.

Steve recula, l'air presque vexé les mains sans toutefois retirer ses mains du mur derrière Buck. Il était très sérieux : "Je me répète mais je suis sûr que toi et moi, ça a toujours été plus... Je ne plaisante pas, et si je m'en rend compte seulement ce soir, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien, qu'il n'y a que moi ?"

_ "Je te trouves bien sûr de toi." Railla Buck pour essayer de cacher sa gène.

Steve retira enfin ses mains du mur pour s'écarter un peu plus et plongea son regard dans le sien comme pour essayer d'y trouver une vérité. Au bout de quelques secondes il demanda suspicieusement : "Alors il n'y a vraiment rien ?"

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel Buck sentit son cœur se gonfler. Ce qui était en train de se passer était juste complètement improbable. Il y a quelques jours il mourrait presque de se découvrir amoureux de son meilleur ami, et c'est le meilleur ami en question qui aujourd'hui lui faisait des avances... Sentant ses dernières résistances s'effriter, Buck sourit tristement avant d'admettre dans un murmure à peine perceptible : "Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas que toi..."

Le regard du blond s'illumina et il tenta à nouveau un baiser que Buck arrêta également dans son élan.

_"Mais Steve, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut... Comment dire ?! Il ne faut pas qu'on fasse ça à la légère je-"

_ "Rhoo, la ferme."

Et Steve l'embrassa.

Et l'étreinte puissante de ses bras était tellement à l'opposé de la tendresse de leur baiser que c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

_ "Pardon" Murmura Steve entre deux baisers. "Pardon d'avoir dépassé les bornes" Répéta-t-il.

_ "C'est moi qui suis désolé. " Répondit Buck à son tour. "Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été honnête avec toi..."

Le lendemain matin, Buck se réveillait dans les bras de l'homme qui l'aimait, les doigts de ce dernier jouant avec ses cheveux en bataille, avec la sensation bizarre qu'il était en train de rêver.

-.- -. -.-

 _**(NDA : Dans 'Captain America First Avengers', Steve Rogers ne connaît pas les fondues française et pense que "faire une fondue" c'est pratiquer l'accouplement lorsque Papa Stark en propose une à Peggy Carter.)_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Wanda

**Pairing :** Steve "Cap" Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

 **Warning :** NC-17 - MATURE - Termes difficiles

 **Time line :** L'histoire se situe APRES Thanos et n'est basée que sur le MCU

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout l'univers appartiennent à Marvel (et peut-être un peu à Disney), je les emprunte juste un peu pour jouer avec ; Aucun argent n'est fait avec ces écrits…

* * *

Les coups de poings que donnait Bucky dans son sac de frappe résonnaient dans la salle de sport du complexe sportif de la base.

Vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de jogging gris, ses muscles saillant luisaient de sueur tout autant que son bras de métal brillait sous la lumière des néons. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le plaisir d'une séance de sport intensive et ça lui faisait un bien fou ! Il avait enfin passé le cap de la fatigue et pouvait désormais reprendre ses entraînements.

Ces dernière nuits avaient été plus douces, grâce à Steve... Alors certes, sa présence n'avait pas réglé le problème de ses cauchemars, mais au moins il n'avait plus peur de s'endormir et bénéficiait désormais de plusieurs heures de sommeil par nuit - ce qui était toujours mieux que de dormir par intermittence.

Presque tout était rentré dans l'ordre si ce n'est la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours à l'égard de son meilleur ami... Ou pouvait-il dire _amant_?

Leur relation avait tellement évoluée ces derniers jours qu'il se demandait souvent si tout ceci était bien réel. Pouvait-il se considérer comme amants ? Réellement ? Il était sûr de ses propres sentiments, il n'avait même _aucun_ doute là-dessus vu combien il avait envie de Steve, tout le temps... Les mains de Steve, les lèvres de Steve, le corps tout entier de Steve. Sur lui. Pour lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Et tout autant de fois, il avait ressenti cette pointe amère de culpabilité.  
En effet, la facilité avec laquelle Steve acceptait ses sentiments lui semblait si absurde qu'une petite voix insidieuse lui soufflait sans cesse que son meilleur ami n'agissait que par charité. Son indulgence et sa bonté n'avaient aucune limite et Buck le pensait réellement capable d'accepter d'être avec lui par pure abnégation... Et c'est pourquoi Bucky n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à passer le cap d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui manquaient ; Steve était étonnamment entreprenant dans ce domaine ; il le provoquait sans arrêt, devenait de plus en plus téméraire dans ses attouchements, mais Bucky, lui... Bucky ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il aurait l'impression de le salir...

En contradiction permanente entre l'envie folle de son corps et la culpabilité, il était perdu. Heureusement pour lui, donner des coups dans un sac de frappe ne nécessitait pas trop d'effort de concentration, car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait là tout de suite, pour se débarrasser de sa frustration.

ooooooooooOoooooooooo

Bien plus tard et après une bonne douche Buck rejoignit Steve dans ses anciens quartiers à l'étage résidence de la base. Le blond était si concentré, penché au dessus de son plan à expliquer sa stratégie à Wanda et Sam, qu'il ne le vit pas tout de suite vu entrer.

Il était terriblement beau dans son jean clair ajusté, son polo bleu ciel et sa veste en cuir beige.

Haa on ne s'habillait pas comme ça à leur époque, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui allait bien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa propre tenu et se senti un peu honteux... à leur époque, lui-même avait beaucoup de classe et il maîtrisait parfaitement le look du parfait gentleman ; à l'heure actuelle en revanche, il avait énormément de mal à se trouver un style. Des cheveux trop longs à demi relevés, un jean trop grand et un sweat-shirt bordeaux, rien qui ne le mettait particulièrement en valeur... Il se sentit soudainement gêné de voir le regard de Wanda sur lui.

Lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin, le visage de Steve s'illumina. La vision de cette parfaite dentition fit frissonner le brun qui lui souria - plus timidement - en retour.

_"On a commencé sans toi" Expliqua Steve.

Buck haussa les épaules, s'assit sur la première chaise et répondit nonchalamment : "On a déjà vu le plan ensemble hier, pas de problème !"

Finalement, ils ne seraient que quatre à partir pour la mission d'interception d'interception du cargo. Celle-ci semblait bien trop simple à Steve pour mobiliser plus d'Avengers.

Sam et Wanda ayant tout deux la capacité de voler - Sam avec ses équipements et Wanda avec ses pouvoirs télékinétique - c'était selon Steve la stratégie la plus efficace pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible. Deux dans les airs et deux sur le bateau. Simplicité. Productivité.

Natasha Romanov, quant à elle, avait proposé de se servir de ses talents d'espionne pour infiltrer le gang en amont afin de collecter un maximum d'informations pour faciliter l'offensive. De retour depuis le matin même, elle avait déjà pu leur révéler l'itinéraire précis dudit cargo et Steve d'envisager déjà la meilleure stratégie. Le plan était parfait.

_"Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, on décolle. Tenez vous prêt!" Annonça Steve avec son aplomb de soldat.

Tous acquiescèrent et de nouveau Bucky sourit, amusé. Même quand ils étaient jeunes, et malgré son physique de crevette, Steve avait déjà cette autorité naturelle. Il était décidément fait pour ça.

_"Je m'occuperai de faire préparer le Quinjet ! " Annonça Sam. "Il sera prêt à l'aube, jour de départ !"

Steve et Sam échangèrent un check, poings fermés, tandis que Wanda rassemblait les plans.

_"Est-ce que je peux prendre le rapport de Nat' pour étudier ça tranquillement ?" demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

Steve lui tendit volontiers le dossier et Buck pu apercevoir la gratitude dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Après toutes ces années, elle manifestait toujours autant de reconnaissance à l'égard des Avengers. Elle répétait souvent que sans eux, elle aurait pu devenir un monstre. Bucky ne voyait pas comment une telle chose aurait pu se produire ; cette fille, c'était la douceur même.

Sam hocha la tête pour le saluer et quitta la pièce, Wanda sur les talons et Buck était sur le point de les suivre mais soudain un bras puissant lui bloqua le passage. En un rien de temps, la porte était verrouillée devant son nez, le store abaissé et les lèvres de Steve s'écrasaient sur les siennes.

_"Hhmmmm, tu sens bon" grogna le blond contre ses lèvres.

Comme bien trop souvent ces derniers temps, Steve était en train d'allumer un brasier dans son bas ventre et comme à chaque fois, Buck ne pouvait que lui répondre avec la même ardeur. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle et seulement après un long moment d'échange de salive, de froissement de tissus et de grognements, Bucky trouva la force de reculer pour souffler contre ses lèvres : "...On ne devrait pas faire ça quand on est à la base."

_"J'ai envie de toi..." Répondit paresseusement Steve.

Buck sourit tout contre sa bouche.

_"Steve..." Murmura-t-il très sérieusement. "A ce rythme, je te jure, je ne tiendrais jamais. On se comporte comme deux adolescents"

_"Et alors, quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?" Souffla Steve sur ses lèvres. "On en a tous les deux très envie..." Ajouta-t-il en faisant pression sur cet entrejambe qu'il savait déjà éveillé.

Et Buck eu l'impression de devoir fournir le plus gros effort au monde pour ne pas attraper Steve par le col de sa chemise afin de le renverser sur le bureau et lui montrer combien lui aussi avait envie de lui. Sauvé par le gong, quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte, les faisant ainsi tout les deux sursauter.

_"Steve ? Bucky ?" De l'autre côté de la porte, la voix de Natasha les appelait. La poignée de la porte s'abaissa mais la porte resta close leur laissant ainsi un répit supplémentaire pour réajuster précipitamment leur tenue.

_"J'arrive !" Répondit Steve avant de se pencher vers Buck pour murmurer "Ce n'est que partie remise..."

Buck déglutit comme Steve déverrouillait la porte et Nat entra avec un énorme dossier en main. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit net en les voyant. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre telle une mère qui essaie d'analyser si ses enfants viennent de commettre une bêtise, ou pas.

_"C'est quoi cette... Tension ?" Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Les deux surhommes échangèrent un regard.

_"Une tension ?" Demanda Steve.

_"Quelle tension...?" Poursuivit Buck.

_"Il y a aucune tension, ici.." Termina Steve.

Elle plissa les yeux, puis leva un sourcil en secouant la tête.

_"Mouais... Quoiqu'il en soit, je venais pour discuter quelques minutes de cette mission. Quelque chose me tracasse !"

_"On t'écoute" Répondit Steve.

_"Je vous ai déjà donné mon rapport de mission hier, donc vous avez déjà tous les détails, mais Batroc, le mercenaire français est impliqué dans cet échange..." Elle se tourna vers Bucky et ajouta, l'air inquiet : "Il va falloir être très prudent, et je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Bucky, c'est pas bon du tout..."

Bucky lui sourit tendrement. Natasha n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir à n'importe qui, mais avec eux, elle était entière sans pour autant être intrusive. Il aimait beaucoup cette fille.

_"Je te remercie Nat, de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ne t'en fais pas on est préparé à toutes les éventualités". Lui assura-t-il.

_"Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça tourne mal !" Ajouta également Steve.

_"Il est récemment entré en contact avec Hydra. Buck, il en sait plus sur toi que ce que nous ne pensons !" Ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Bucky fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif.

_"Comment ça ?"

_"Il a dit des choses, enfin _sous-entendu_ des choses au sujet du Soldat de l'Hiver, moi-même je n'ai pas tout saisi parce qu'il n'est pas rentré dans les détails mais-"

_"-Le Soldat de l'Hiver a été désactivé Nat', on ne risque rien!" Assura Steve.

_"Il n'a jamais parlé d'activer _le Soldat de l'Hiver_..."Dit-elle. "Il a parlé d'un _autre_ moyen de le mettre _hors d'état de nuire._ Un moyen imparable selon lui."

Steve et Buck échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le blond grinça des dents, c'était effectivement mauvais signe.

_"Steve, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire cette mission..."

Le Captain, bras croisé, se pinça l'arête du nez et prit un moment pour réfléchir.

_"On est sûr de rien." Finit-il par dire.

_"Mais il est possible qu'il sache." Répondit Buck.

_"Et peut-être qu'il bluffe."

_"On ne peut pas courir ce risqu-"

_"-Je... ne voudrais pas me montrer intrusive, mais qu'il sache quoi ? " Les interrompit-elle.

Tous deux semblèrent se souvenir de sa présence.

_"Désolé Natasha, pour être honnête..." Steve jeta un regard hésitant à Bucky. "Au sujet du Soldat de l'Hiver-"

_"-Steve !" Coupa durement le brun.

_"Ecoute Bucky, s'il y a bien une personne à qui on peut en parler-"

_"-Non !"

_"Ne sois pas bête, ce n'est pas-"

_"-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! "

_"Haaa, ne soit pas têtu !" Steve haussa le ton et Buck de lui répondre avec autant de ferveur.

_"Têtu !? Tu considères donc que c'est un caprice ?!"

_"Mais enfin pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'on ne va pas annuler chaque mission qui implique Hydra juste _au cas où_!Il _faut_ qu'on trouve une solution !"

_"Et la solution serait de raconter ma vie à tout le monde ?!"

_"Il ne s'agit pas de tout le monde, il s'agit de Nat', bon sang!"

_"Heu.. les gars ? " S'interposa-t-elle à nouveau, terriblement gênée.

Buck se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil en marmonnant :"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Nat" Et sans pour autant la regarder, il ajouta : "C'est compliqué."

Sur quoi Steve, hors de lui, rétorqua :"C'est compliqué seulement parce que _TU_ as décidé que ça l'était !"

Buck lança un regard assassin à son meilleur ami et fut sur le point de riposter à nouveau quand cette fois Nat' intervint : "Bon écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous et je m'en fous. L'idée surtout c'est de savoir ce qu'on fait concernant Batroc et ses hommes- "

Buck saisi la main de la jeune femme : "Ok..." dit-t-il en soupirant longuement. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de s'adresser cette fois à Steve. "Tu n'as peut-être pas... complètement tort... " Il eu du mal à terminer sa phrase.

_ "Et moi je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver." Admit Steve qui se radoucit, conscient d'être allé peut-être un peu loin. Il s'approcha et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule : "Je sais que c'est difficile..."

_"T'es chiant, tu le sais ça..."

Steve lui sourit comme Buck se tournait vers Natasha. Inspirant à fond, il entreprit de tout lui raconter et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent comme Bucky achevait son récit.

Natasha Romanov était appuyée contre l'armoire basse derrière elle, et le laissait finir. Elle ne montrait aucune émotion particulière. En soutien, Steve était resté derrière Buck et n'avait pas retiré sa main de son épaule. Lorsqu'il termina, Nat se leva et se dirigea vers le store qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle glissa les doigts entre les lamelles fermées de celui-ci pour les écarter et jeter un œil derrière.

_"Wanda Maximoff." dit-elle soudainement en se retournant pour les regarder tous les deux. "Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé avec Wanda ?!"

Bucky leva les yeux, très surpris de cette remarque et surtout très surpris que Natasha n'ai pas autre chose à dire. Elle n'avait l'air ni choquée, ni révulsée, et se comportait comme si tout ce que Buck venait de raconter était normal.

_"Wanda ?" demanda Steve incrédule.

Une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux, Natasha poursuivit : "Mais oui ! Wanda dispose du pouvoir de _manipulation mentale !_ Souviens-toi Steve, elle l'a utilisé contre nous lorsque nous combattions Ultron ! Elle utilise aussi son pouvoir de télépathie pour susciter la peur, la douleur émotionnelle..."

Perplexe, Bucky ne voyait pas vraiment comment ça pouvait l'aider :"Oui, OK, c'est super, mais quel rapport avec mon problème !?"

Steve rit car lui avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

_"Ce que Nat' essaie de dire c'est que Wanda peut manipuler des pensées, des sentiments, des souvenirs-"

"-Et je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour tes cauchemars ! Je suis sûre qu'il serait possible pour elle de modifier ces souvenirs de sorte qu'ils ne te hantent plus !"

_"Et peut-être même annuler l'effet de _ce mot_ sur toi !" Compléta Steve qui semblait extrêmement satisfait de cette solution.

Mais Buck restait sans voix. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre de ses deux amis et il sentit soudain son coeur se gonfler de reconnaissance. Ni Steve, ni Natasha n'avait montré la moindre aversion envers lui après avoir appris ce qu'il était. Ils auraient pu le trouver répugnant mais au lieu de ça, leur premier réflexe a été de le soutenir. Il se sentait ému.

_"Elle pourrait..." Hésita-t-il. "Oui... Ca ne serait pas plus idiot que de devoir retourner au Wakanda et demander à Shuri de tout recommencer. Ce sera peut-être même plus facile. Il faudrait juste la mettre dans la confidence... "

L'air mi-amusée, mi-gênée, Natasha lui glissa tendrement :

_"Ça ne va certainement pas te plaire Bucky, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit déjà plus ou moins au courant..."Devant l'air ahuri de l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver, elle ajouta simplement : "Elle est télépathe, c'est un pouvoir plutôt spontané ! parfois elle peut ressentir des choses sans même le vouloir..."

_"T'es pas sérieuse..."

A cette révélation, Bucky s'effondra la tête niché dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau de Steve. Ça expliquerait notamment son silence et ses regards étranges ces derniers temps...

ooooooooooOoooooooooo

Cette nuit-là, malgré les bras de Steve autour de lui, Buck ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il avait passé le reste de la journée à vagabonder dans les rues de new York, à cogiter, repensant à la proposition de Natasha qui consistait à se servir du pouvoir de Wanda pour _guérir_. Ça lui semblait quand même trop facile...

Quand il fini par rentrer, il trouva Steve endormi sur le canapé, attendant très probablement son retour. Bucky avait passé tellement d'années à n'être rien d'autre que le Soldat de l'Hiver, qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un qui prend soin de soi... Attendri, il se demandait comment il pourrait exprimer sa reconnaissance pour tout ça.

Prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, Buck se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il passa un long moment à examiner son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux noirs devenu beaucoup trop longs lui frôlaient désormais les épaules. Fallait-il qu'il les coupe ?  
Il n'aurait pas su dire si il aimait les porter longs, mais il aimait quand Steve passait ses mains dedans. Il fit une grimace et observa ses traits se plier... Dans les années 40, il se trouvait plutôt bel homme. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait qu'une profonde indifférence à son apparence...

Il soupira, las, et prit sa douche douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Steve avait disparu. Certainement réveillé par le bruit de l'eau et rassuré de le savoir rentré, il avait déjà rejoint _leur_ lit.

Buck n'était pas assez fatigué pour s'endormir tout de suite et choisi de rester encore un petit moment éveillé. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Son bras de métal brillait à la faible lueur de la lune qui pénétrait l'appartement. Il le tendit devant lui et l'examina quelques instants. Il ouvrit la main, la retourna, serra le poing... C'était drôle de penser que malgré le métal, il éprouvait exactement les mêmes sensations que si c'était sa propre chair. Il pouvait sentir chaque phalange se plier, le bout de ses doigts se frôler, ses muscles se tendre... Seuls les cliquetis métalliques lui rappelaient que celui-ci était factice. Beaucoup plus design que celui qu'Hydra lui avait octroyé, le bras que lui avait offert le Wakanda était d'un magnifique noir bleuté agrémenté de belles rainures dorées...

Mais la beauté de ce membre de métal ne pourrait jamais rien changer à la lassitude qu'il ressentait. Cette vie... C'était bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé dans sa jeunesse. Il avait parfois l'impression que ce n'était pas lui ce mec des années 40 qui avait pour objectif de gagner la guerre, trouver un job, fonder un foyer et avoir des enfants... A l'époque, c'est ça qu'on attendait de la vie.

A l'époque...

Son regard se posa sur la porte fermée de sa chambre. Qu'avait-il le droit d'espérer de la vie aujourd'hui ?

L'image de Steve surgit dans ses pensées et il se sentit soudain très triste. Il l'aimait profondément. Sincèrement. Mais avaient-ils réellement un avenir ensemble ? Pourrait-il vieillir à ses côtés? Ces derniers jours avec Steve, leurs baisers, leurs étreintes... Il vivait ces moments un peu comme une trêve dans sa triste réalité. Il ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du canapé et resta un long moment comme ça. Morose. Dans le silence. Dans le noir.

Il avait vécu plus de 70 ans dans le noir le plus complet ; c'était difficile de revenir à la lumière, et Steve lui, brillait déjà comme une étoile... Serait-il capable de revenir lui aussi en plein jour, de rattraper le temps perdu ?

_"Ça devient une habitude de te retrouver ici au milieu de la nuit"

Bucky sursauta tandis que Steve s'avançait déjà vers lui.

_"Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me surprendre comme ça ! Mon coeur de vieillard va finir par céder..." Plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

_"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?"

_"Mh..."

_"C'est à cause de cet après-midi ?"

_"Je suppose..."

Steve décida de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du canapé.

_"Tu te prends trop la tête. Tout se passera bien avec Wanda..."

Voir Steve comme ça, si beau, si nonchalamment parfait, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon de pyjama, accentua sa mélancolie. Il fixa un point invisible au plafond.

_"...Steve ? "

_"Mh ?"

_"Tout ça..." Il marqua une longue pause et Steve le laissa prendre le temps de la réflexion. "Toi et moi... ça va durer combien de temps, tu penses ?"

Amusé et sans aucune hésitation, Steve répondit :

_"Toute la vie, j'espère"

_"Toute la vie...?" Répéta-t-il dans un faible murmure.

_"Oui. Toute la vie."

_"Mais tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux..."

_"Moui..."

_"Et tu me choisis, moi..."

_"Oui."

_"Pourquoi ?"

_"Je te l'ai déjà dis : ça a toujours été toi..."

Buck n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à accepter cette vérité.

_"Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse..."

_"Et si je te disais que _je t'aime_?"

Le cœur de l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver manqua un battement à cette franche révélation.

Steve lui, était véritablement sûr de lui. Il le savait maintenant. Cet élan d'attirance qu'il avait eu _cette nuit-là_ , ce n'était pas anodin. Ça ne venait pas de nulle part et ce n'était pas une histoire idiote de phéromones. Ça a toujours été lui. Et oui, de le vivre et de le ressentir de cette façon c'était quelque chose de nouveau aussi - puisqu'il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par aucun autre homme avant -Mais c'était lui. C'était Bucky. C'était de l'amour. Et il n'y avait toujours eu que lui.

Steve lui posa à son tour une question : "Tu as déjà essayé d'imaginer nos vieux jours ?"

_"J'ai du mal..." Avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Steve s'approcha et tendit une main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux en place et Buck frissonna quand il sentit ses doigts effleurer sa joue.

_"C'est normal, tu n'es pas encore complètement guéri. "Expliqua Steve : "Mais tu verras, quand tout sera terminé, tu arriveras de nouveau à envisager l'avenir. Tout ça te semblera tellement évident."

Buck avait l'impression que Steve parvenait à desserrer l'étau autour de ses contradictions. Il se montrait si prévenant, si sûr de lui ; et sincère surtout. Pouvait-il vraiment croire que Steve l'aimait par charité ?

_"Tu l'as déjà imaginé, toi ?" Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

_"Tout le temps !" Répondit Steve en souriant. Et devant l'air ahuri de son meilleur ami il poursuivit. "Depuis toujours même ! Avant la guerre déjà, je n'imaginais rien de particulier, mais je savais que dans ma vie il y aurait toujours cette personne dans mon sillage, peu importe comment, peu importe pourquoi. Et cette personne c'était toi..."

Buck réalisait que lui aussi avait eu ce sentiment.

_"Et d'ailleurs, je vais te dire comment ça va se passer maintenant : Toi et moi, on va continuer à se battre pour le bien de l'humanité, et pour le bien de l'univers tout entier s'il le faut. Et puis, si on survit à toutes ces années de lutte, lorsque nous serons trop vieux pour diriger les nouvelles recrues, pour les former, on partira." Steve avait levé les yeux et regardait au loin, comme s'il voyait les images qu'il décrivait. "On partira, loin. Certainement au Wakanda ou dans un pays tout aussi paisible, et on aura notre petite hutte, nos bords de lac pour de tranquilles promenades, des couchers de soleil, des paysages à couper le souffle et peut-être même un chien qui sait... On profitera enfin de cette terre qu'on aura défendue au péril de nos vies, pendant que d'autres continueront de le faire à notre place. Et puis on fera l'amour, mille fois par jour".

Steve avait terminé sur un rire un peu embarrassé et Bucky ému, se leva, s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa. Tendrement.

C'est à cet instant précis que ce fit le déclic. Très conscient de ce que ça impliquait, Buck décida d'arrêter de se morfondre. Pourquoi se faisait-il toujours autant de mal à broyer du noir ? Désormais, pour Steve et pour lui-même, il serait heureux. Il prenait conscience de cette volonté et peu importait ce qui pourrait arriver, il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Que Steve serait là, avec lui.

Oui. Dorénavant, il se battrait pour atteindre la si belle utopie de Steve. Leur utopie.

_"A propos de faire l'amour..." Commença Steve en glissant une main sur le ventre de Buck.

L'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver soupira et retint cette main aventureuse en secouant la tête, amusé.

_"Décidément... " Il attira Steve jusqu'à lui et le renversa sur le canapé.

En appuie sur l'accoudoir, à genoux entre ses jambes, Buck prit quelques secondes pour apprécier la musculature impeccable du blond. La peau lisse de ce torse nu semblait exquise. Il avait envie d'en goûter chaque centimètre. Un bout de langue passa sur les lèvres charnues du Captain et Buck dû furieusement se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour se contenir.

_"Steve, tu es-"

_"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de vouloir quelque chose." Souffla-t-il en ouvrant un peu plus les jambes.

Buck retint un plainte comme il sentait son entrejambe répondre favorablement à cette provocation.

_"Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche ! " Gronda-t-il.

Steve se redressa et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en libérant le membre gonflé du pyjama de son amant. Gémissant contre ses lèvres, Buck le repoussa en arrière sans ménagement et s'allongea au dessus de lui en collant son érection contre celle qu'il venait à son tour de révéler. En appuie sur son bras de métal, il saisit leur sexes de sa main de chair et entreprit de les masser ensemble. Steve rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit en fermant les yeux. Haletant, les joues rosies par le plaisir, ses lèvres gonflés par leur baisers, Buck le trouvait magnifique. Ses reins allaient et venaient au rythme de la main qui était sur lui, de plus en plus vite. Le brun se pencha alors pour prendre possession de sa bouche, il y plongea la langue, Steve empoigna sa chevelure pour répondre avec ardeur et bientôt, ensemble, ils explosèrent dans un mélange de gémissements et de grondements rauques.

Il restèrent quelques minutes l'un sur l'autre, silencieux, le bruit de leur souffle courts disparaissant dans le silence. Steve glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs en bataille de Buck dont le nez était désormais niché au creux de son cou, et joua quelques instants avec ses mèches rebelles puis osa murmurer : "Un nouvel acte manqué."

_ "C'est pas passé loin..." Répondit Buck.

_"Je ne comprend pas ce qui t'arrêtes. "Avoua Steve.

_"C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas me résoudre à te faire ça là..."

_"Je te supplie littéralement de le faire !" Affirma Steve en levant un sourcil.

Buck réprima un rire et leva la tête vers Steve :"Je ne voulais pas faire ça sur le canapé."

Steve éclata de rire : "Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, tu sais ! "

Bucky, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres, approcha ses lèvres tout prêt de son oreille pour chuchoter :"Quand il est question de première fois dans ce domaine, on devient _tous_ une petite chose fragile."

Steve piqua un fard et sursauta au coup de langue derrière son oreille.

_"Steve, soyons honnêtes. Tu as _envie_ mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu as envie ! " Ajouta-t-il.

Piqué au vif, c'est un peu boudeur que Steve répondit : "Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Je sais en quoi consiste un rapport sexuel !"

_"Entre hommes ? Toi, tu sais ce que c'est que de coucher avec un homme ?"

_"Eh bien oui, figures-toi que je me documente..."

Cette fois Buck éclata littéralement de rire.

_ "Ne te moque pas !" Bouda Steve.

Essuyant une larme sur le coin de l'oeil, Buck répondit : "Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça!"

_"Et c'est pas bien ?!"

_"A toi de me dire ce qui est bien ou pas..."

En appuie sur son torse, Bucky releva la tête jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit à hauteur du visage de Steve. Très attentivement, sans rompre un seul instant le contact visuel, il approcha son index de sa propre bouche, sorti un bout de sa langue et le glissa très lentement dessus pour l"enfoncer en entier jusqu'au fond. Puis referma les lèvres autour de son doigt, il le fit tout aussi lentement ressortir. Humide, couvert de salive, il l'enfonça à nouveau et poursuivit son manège aussi sensuellement que possible, entrouvrant de temps en temps la bouche pour laisser sa langue l'accueillir encore, et le lécher avec gourmandise.

_Tu veux me décrire ce que tu vois ?" Susurra Bucky.

Hypnotisé par sa bouche, Steve était incapable de parler, et Buck fit exprès d'employer des mots vulgaires pour lui demander : "Ma bouche sur ta queue ? Ou ta bouche sur ma queue ?"

Steve sortit subitement de sa torpeur et le renversa de l'autre côté du canapé, arrachant un cri de surprise à son ami. Désormais, c'est Buck qui était allongé sur le dos, et Steve qui se tenait agenouillé entre ses jambes.

L'air presque menaçant, Steve susurra :"Ne va pas t'imaginer que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu, James Buchanan Barnes. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu essayes de faire et je préfère t'avertir, c'est perdu d'avance."

Buck déglutit avec difficulté.

_"Je ne sais pas d'où te viens cette image de moi mais je ne suis pas cette petite vierge effarouché que tu imagines." Continua Steve tout en arrachant le bas de pyjama à son ami.

Un sentiment de panique envahit Buck quand il s'aperçut que sa propre virilité le trahissait. Steve l'avait à peine touché que déjà il sentait son sexe se gorger de sang.

_"Steve-"

Sans laisser à Buck le temps de réagir - le blond saisit son érection et l'engloutit, tout entier. Ses lèvres charnues se refermant sur lui. Sa langue humide et avide s'enroulant autour de lui. Et il cru perdre les pédales.

Steve s'affaira à sucer avec application le membre épais qu'il faisait délicieusement glisser entre ses lèvres. Il le sentait, lourd sous ses doigts, chaud dans sa bouche et doux sous sa langue. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une chose pareille et pourtant elle lui semblait si naturelle. Il découvrait le plaisir de ces bruits qu'il provoquait, ces grondements sourds que tentait vainement de retenir Bucky lorsqu'il le happait ; lorsqu'il jouait avec le bout de sa langue.

Le brun se mit bientôt à gémir sans plus aucune retenue et s'accrocha presque désespérément au dossier du canapé avant de jouir brutalement. Le blond le laissa se libérer tout en continuant à le caresser doucement et quand il eut terminé, il se redressa au dessus de lui pour faire face à un visage rougi par l'orgasme. Enfin, comme pour souligner un peu plus sa victoire, Steve porta ses doigts recouverts de sperme à ses propres lèvres et les lécha sous le regard hébété de Bucky.

_"Je crois bien que j'ai gagné..." Murmura-t-il taquin.

Complètement sonné, l'ancien soldat de l'hiver abandonna la lutte. Gisant sur le canapé tel un macchabée.

ooooooooooOoooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, encore sous le choc et vaincu par la persistance de Steve, Bucky dû fournir un très gros effort pour sortir de son lit. Steve était déjà levé et préparait joyeusement le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger.

_"Bonjour !" Chantonna le blond.

_"Bonjour..." Répondit Buck hésitant.

Steve s'approcha de lui. Il lui mit une tasse de café fumant dans la main et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

_"Bien dormi ?" Souriant, Steve s'affairait à ranger quelques bricoles et poursuivit : "Ha ! Tu as rendez-vous avec Wanda en fin de matinée ! J'ai pris la liberté de l'appeler pour savoir si elle avait une dispo ce matin, pour toi. Ça te va ?"

_"Oh Wow, heu... merci. J'avais justement l'intention de l'appeler ce matin..."

_"Je m'en doutais. Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller. "

Buck allait s'entretenir seul à seul avec Wanda. Il savait que si cette dernière acceptait de l'aider, il lui faudrait cette fois _véritablement_ rentrer dans des détails qu'il n'était pas forcément ravi de raconter.

Plus tard, à la base, Bucky eu la confirmation du talent sans faille de Natasha qui avait complètement raison : Wanda savait et elle était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir lui apporter son aide.  
Les regards en coin et les hésitations lorsqu'elle était en sa présence, c'était bien ça. Elle lui confia qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle avait demandé conseil à Vision - sans lui dire pourquoi - car elle souhaitait trouver le meilleur moyen de l'aborder pour lui proposer son aide. Et malgré l'omniscience de son compagnon, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une bonne façon de le faire.

C'est seulement quand Bucky lui confia enfin sa réalité - toute sa réalité - qu'elle prit conscience de la gravité de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il lui fallut faire de nombreuses pauses et elle lui posa des centaines de questions pour pouvoir comprendre... Oh elle ne le jugeait pas, loin de là. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil de toute sa jeune vie et se sentait ébranlée et submergée par l'empathie, elle ressentait sa douleur et avait besoin de ses réponses pour pouvoir tout assimiler correctement et sainement. Son pouvoir lui avait seulement permit de ressentir la détresse de Bucky, et d'en percevoir la raison. Elle ne se serait jamais douté de la nature réelle de son trauma.

Dans la chambre de Wanda, Bucky était assit dans un petit fauteuil, tête baissé, main croisé entre ses genoux. Reparler de tout ça en donnant tant de détails était sacrément éprouvant.

_"...Voilà." termina-t-il. "Tu... Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?"

Assise sur le bord de son lit, un larme perlait sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit tendrement : "Merci Sergent Barn-"

_"-Bucky."

_"Merci Bucky, de t'être confié à moi. Je pense que je peux t'aider."

Un soulagement intense s'empara de Buck. Une lueur d'espoir.

_"Mais je préfère être complètement honnête avec toi..."

_"Dis-moi..."

_"Je pourrais changer la nature de ce que tu vis dans tes cauchemars mais je ne pourrais pas les effacer complètement."

_"Il me semble que c'est déjà pas mal."

_"...Ça va demander beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de travail..."

_"Ce n'est pas un problème ! "

_"... Et ça va être extrêmement éprouvant."

_"Ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant." Affirma Buck en essayant de rire.

_"Tant mieux ! La seule chose pour laquelle j'ai un doute, c'est... Comment dire ? Je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure d'annuler l'effet du mot. Ça me semble extrêmement complexe. Je ne sais pas trop où, ni comment commencer... Je veux bien essayer, mais ça risque d'être très long et difficile... D'autant plus difficile que je vais devoir fouiller dans les méandres de ton esprit, ce qui veut dire que - peut-être -certaines choses risques de refaire surface, des choses qui..."

Buck hocha la tête. Il se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.

_"Je comprend, ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera ce qui est possible dans la mesure du possible uniquement. Tu ne me dois rien" ajouta-t-il, en se voulant rassurant. "C'est moi qui vient te demander de l'aide, et je prendrais tout ce que tu pourras me donner, pas au delà. Si tu atteins ta limite, si tu préfères qu'on arrête... C'est toi le boss !".

Rassurée, Wanda pu lui expliquer comment elle comptait procéder et il se mirent d'accord sur le mode opératoires...

Effectivement, ça allait être très éprouvant. Désormais sur son chevet, il y aura un calepin et un stylo. A l'intérieur, il devra y noter tout ce dont il se souvient, les détails de ses cauchemars. Ceux-ci étant assez aléatoire - rarement les mêmes - il était important, pour tous les traiter de n'en oublier aucun parce que, lorsque Wanda pénétrera son inconscient, elle aurait à faire un tri pour ne pas modifier d'autres éléments important dans ses souvenirs.

Bref, le plus dur sera bien évidemment de revivre ses nuits, mais Bucky était prêt. Cette fois, ce n'était pas de la souffrance gratuite.

Quand Bucky décida de rentrer pour rejoindre Steve à l'appartement, il réalisa que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas ressenti autant en paix avec lui-même. Ces dernières semaines ont été si bénéfiques pour lui. Sa vie prenait un sacré tournant. Il était entouré de gens bienveillant. D'amis. Lui qui s'était fait une montagne de toute cette histoire, le regrettait un peu à présent. Oui, il méritait d'être heureux. Si d'autres se donnaient du mal pour son bonheur, la moindre des choses était que lui aussi donne tout ce qu'il a pour l'atteindre.

Il entrevoyait enfin le bout du tunnel.

ooooooooooOoooooooooo

 _Une semaine et 7 séances avec Wanda plus tard -_

_"Haa~."

_"C'est bon Steve ?"

_"Haaa~ presque~"

_"Ca y est ?"

_"Non, pas encore... Ah~~~"

_"Maintenant ?"

_"Bucky, _NON_! Attends un peu, bon sang ! Aaahh~"

_"Franchement, tu es sur de-"

_"Han~... Encore-HA~ une... petite... minute~~~"

_"Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû le faire."

_"Anh... Nh... Je sens que... AH! aaahh~~~ ! Ca y est ! c'est bon~~~~"

_"J'y vais ?!"

_"Oui, c'est bon, tu p- _AH ! NON_ , attends- "

Trop tard. En dessous de lui, Steve hurla et Buck dû se précipiter pour attraper une chiffon et éponger les dégâts. Après quoi, il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, mort de rire, aux côtés d'un Steve Rogers, à genoux devant le lavabo de la cuisine, dépité.

_"Je suis vraiment trop nul..." dit le blond.

_"Je te l'avais dis qu'on n'aurait pas dû le faire !" Riait Buck.

_"Ouais... Mais avoue que t'aime bien quand je me la joue _Joe-le-bricolo_ !" Répondit Steve.

Comme deux gamins couverts de sueurs et en caleçons, Steve et Bucky s'esclaffèrent.

_"Moui... Enfin cela dit, t'as quand même réussi à casser le syphon du lavabo..." L'air malicieux, le brun s'approcha de l'autre et, du bout du doigt, tartina un peu du liquide épais et poisseux dont le torse de Steve était recouvert et l'agita sous son nez avant de lui en coller sur le front. Ce dernier éclata encore de rire et s'essuya de revers du bras tandis que l'autre se démenait pour en étaler autant que possible sur son visage. Il dû fermement le saisir aux poignets pour le faire arrêter.

D'humeur taquine, Bucky lui grogna au visage :"Rrrrrr..."

Steve pouffa et le fit basculer sur le dos, le plaqua au sol et le scruta l'air prédateur. Il adorait que Buck ne soit comme ça que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Drôle et... Mignon. Joueur. Une semaine de séances avec Wanda et déjà elle faisait des miracles avec lui.

_"Alors comme ça on essaye de jouer au plus malin, _Monsieur Barnes_?"

_"Quoi, moi j'essaye de jouer au plus malin ?! Qui est-ce qui se prenait pour un plombier, i peine deux minutes de ça ?!"

_"Mmhh... A ce sujet, tu sais qu'il va falloir le payer ce plombier, maintenant !" Taquina Steve.

_"Aaah, alors c'est ça que tu avais en tête depuis le début ?

_"Hu-hu, qui sait ?"

_"Quel dommage, en général on paye quand le service est rendu ! Et puis il se trouve que je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi..." Buck mordit sa lèvre inférieure et doucement, sans lâcher Steve des yeux, il leva sa cuisse gauche pour appuyer sur son entrejambe.

_"Mmh, il se pourrait qu'on trouve un arrangement.." Grogna Steve.

Il se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, mais Buck esquiva.

_"Tu refuses mon baiser !" S'offusqua Steve.

_"Et tu t'es vu ?!" Rit Buck en enlevant un peu de la saleté qu'il avait _lui-même_ mit là.

Steve attrapa le torchon de vaisselle, s'essuya le visage et le torse puis, du bout de la langue dessina le contour de la mâchoire de Buck avant de continuer son ascension vers le bas. Il embrassa son cou, son torse et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du nombril, il lâcha une de ses mains pour jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon.  
Bucky soupirait de plaisir et souleva légèrement ses hanches et il n'en fallut pas plus à Steve pour le débarrasser du sous-vêtement. Émerveillée de le voir déjà dans cet état, la main de Steve se referma sur lui et doucement, il le caressa. Du bout des lèvres il y déposait de petits baisers et des petits coups de langue avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Dans la cuisine ne résonnaient à présent plus que les gémissements de Buck et peut-être aussi les bruits de succion dont Steve était responsable. Il le prenait profondément en gorge, l'aspirait et le repoussait à mesure que ses hanches allaient et venaient, fébriles, demandeuses.

Bientôt, les mains de Buck se crispaient dans ses cheveux blond et ne les relâchèrent qu'au moment où il retombait sur le carrelage froid, à bout de souffle tandis que le Super-Héro préféré de la Nation releva la tête en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Confortablement installé sur son nuage post-orgasmique, Buck se sentait merveilleusement bien. Steve remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et il y déposa un premier baiser. Presque chaste. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Buck le saisisse au visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il y avait encore un petit goût de lui-même mais il s'en fichait pourvu qu'il puisse passer tout le reste de sa vie à embrasser cette bouche.

_"Je t'aime." Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il laissait à son tour ses mains dévier vers le bas ventre de Steve.

_"Je t'aime auss-." S'interrompit Steve. "Bucky ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!"

Buck fixait le mur derrière Steve, les yeux exorbités et lorsqu'il se retourna, Vision était là, debout. La mâchoire pendante.


	3. Chapitre 3 - le cargo

**ePairing :** Steve "Cap" Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

 **Warning :** NC-17 - MATURE - Termes difficiles

 **Time line :** L'histoire se situe APRES Thanos et n'est basée que sur le MCU

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout l'univers appartiennent à Marvel (et peut-être un peu à Disney), je les emprunte juste un peu pour jouer avec ; Aucun argent n'est fait avec ces écrits…

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Le cargo**

Vision se tenait debout dans le salon de Steve et Bucky l'air incrédule. Après avoir assisté à un spectacle tel que Steve octroyant une gâterie à Bucky sur le sol de leur cuisine, d'aucun se serait simplement confondu en excuses avant de filer, honteux et sincèrement désolé. D'aucun sauf Vision. Non, au lieu de ça, l'humanoïde restait strictement impassible et de sa voix monotone, tandis que Steve terminait d'enfiler son T-Shirt avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé aux côtés de Buck, dit simplement :

_"Statistiquement, il y avait effectivement de hautes probabilités pour que vous choisissiez l'accouplement homosexuel. Le rapport bucco-génital étant souvent pratiqué dans les couples de tous genres, je ne suis guère surpris par le choix de cette performance..."

Le malaise. Le malaise était plus que palpable.

Buck laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains - s'il avait pu _mourir_ de honte.

Steve ferma les yeux en soupirant longuement. Il frotta son visage à deux mains - peut-être aussi pour cacher le rose de ses joues qui s'empourpraient - puis se redressa et sourit pour se donner une contenance. Il demanda le plus gentiment possible : "Vision, on n'entre pas comme ça chez les gens. Tu as violé notre intimité..."

_"Mais je suis passé par la porte." Répliqua-t-il de sa voix placide.

_"Ah ben s'il est passé par la porte..." Marmonna Bucky.

_"J'ai sonné en bas, le gardien de l'immeuble m'a ouvert." Poursuivi Vision, persuadé de sa bonne foi.

_ "Mais frappe à la porte avant d'entrer, Vision..." Ajouta Steve.

_"Oh !". Vision cligna trois fois des yeux, puis s'excusa."Pardonnez-moi dans ce cas, je... ferais le nécessaire la prochaine fois."

Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé et Steve échangea un regard gêné avec Buck qui avait enfin relevé la tête. Il avait envie d'un café, mais ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de faire revenir Vision dans la cuisine car il était clairement capable de mentionner à nouveau " _leur choix de pratiquer un rapport bucco-génital_ " et il eut la chair de poule rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre une nouvelle fois Vis' réciter d'étranges statistiques sur leur vie sexuelle. Au lieu de ça, il s'intéressa plutôt à la raison de cette présence impromptue.

_"Moui bon, tu voulais quelque chose ?!"demanda-t-il.

_"Wanda m'envoie vous chercher, Monsieur Barnes. Elle vous attend au complexe."

_"Mais... nous n'avions pas de séance prévue aujourd'hui." S'étonna Bucky.

_"La nuit dernière fut très agitée, Wanda pense avoir trouvé une façon de... vous aider."

Bucky compris immédiatement et se demanda vaguement si Wanda avait confié son _problème_ à Vision. Bien qu'il regrettait qu'elle n'ai pas simplement pris son téléphone pour lui demander de venir - _au lieu d'envoyer Vision_ \- si Wanda improvisait une séance, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose de sérieux en tête et Buck ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à côté.

Il aurait aimé embrasser Steve avant de partir, mais la présence de Vision - même s'il avait assisté à pire, du coup - le stoppa dans son élan. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa les clés de sa moto et lui lança en souriant : "Et arrête de jouer avec le syphon de la cuisine, appelle un plombier !"

Buck esquiva le projectile - une boule de vieux chiffons souillés - que Steve lui lança à la figure en riant, puis quitta l'appartement.

Durant le trajet, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Vision et de se sentir extrêmement gêné. Il les avait _vu_ lui et Steve. Comment cet esprit de synthézoide pouvait-il interpréter leur relation ? Il entretenait lui-même des rapports très intimes avec Wanda, mais avait-il réellement conscience de ce qu'était l'amour ? Et puis il n'avait pas eu l'air très surpris de les voir faire ces choses... Buck sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Jusqu'ici, Wanda était la seule à savoir _officiellement_ que Captain America fricotait avec le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il avait en quelque sorte été obligé de lui confier ce secret puisque c'est grâce à ça qu'ils réussissaient à modifier ses souvenirs.

En effet, durant le processus des séances tests pour calmer ses cauchemars, il avait fallu décider de _comment_ les améliorer car la jeune femme ne pouvait pas simplement les supprimer. Elle avait donc suggéré de les transformer en y ajoutant une notion _agréable_...

Dans l'un de ses cauchemars par exemple, Bucky était pieds et mains liés dans une minuscule cage, elle-même située dans un immense entrepôt désaffecté. Cette-fois là, se souvenait-il, il avait été l'esclave sexuel du STRIKE sur le thème du sadomasochisme, et Brock Rumlow, commandant en charge de l'équipe, s'était fait sacrément plaisir...  
C'était l'un des pires souvenirs de Buck parce qu'il se rappelait chaque sensation ; l'humiliation et le plaisir aussi. Le plus difficile était de revoir Rumlow, de voir ce sale type en particulier lui faire ces choses... Wanda avait donc suggéré de remplacer la personne - source principale de son angoisse - par quelqu'un d'autre pour commencer, et Bucky pensa immédiatement à Steve Rogers bien sûr. Il fut donc plus ou moins obligé de lui avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Une nouvelle qu'elle accueillit par ailleurs, avec beaucoup de bienveillance.

Pour ne rien gâcher, ce test s'est avéré être une réussite totale. Le cauchemar était alors devenu simplement un rêve érotique disons, _classique_ , et finissait par se dissiper avec le temps. Une solution de guérison à long terme qui alliait l'utile à l'agréable en somme.

Avant de passer les portes de la base, Buck marqua tout de même une pause pour s'adresser à Vision sans toutefois se retourner. Il était bien trop embarrassé pour oser le regarder en face :

_"Vision, est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux te demander de rester discret au sujet de... Steve et moi ?"

_"Au sujet de la fellation ?"

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Buck. Vision n'avait absolument aucun tacte. Il inspira un grand coup, expira lentement et marqua une brève pause avant de reprendre :

_"Oui, au sujet de... ce que tu as vu et... de ce que ça implique. De _tout_ ce que ça implique."

_"Oh. Je serais, à ce sujet, aussi muet qu'une tombe, Monsieur Barnes." Promit-il.

_"Je te remercie." Termina Buck, passant enfin les grandes portes.

Vision avait toujours des difficultés à comprendre la nécessité de passer par les portes pour respecter l'intimité de son entourage, et même si Buck ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Vision s'acharnait à l'appeler _Monsieur Barnes,_ il savait toutefois qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans son silence. Vision savait taire certains sujets lorsqu'on le lui demandait _clairement_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient Wanda dans ses appartements. La jeune femme était très enthousiaste et accueillit Buck avec un grand sourire.

_"Salut Bucky ! " Chantonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'homme bionique. "Merci beaucoup Vis', tu peux nous laisser maintenant !"

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et Buck cru percevoir le rose monter aux joues d'apparences humaines de Vision et il se demanda vaguement s'ils pouvaient avoir des rapports sexuels eux aussi - et si c'était le cas, comment... ? - Surpris d'avoir eu cette pensée pour le moins déplacée, il chassa rapidement cette image de son esprit et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_"Tu voulais me voir ?"

_"Oui, viens !" Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'installer avec elle sur son lit.

Comme les séances étaient à chaque fois assez longues, et afin qu'elles soient le plus agréables possible, ils les faisaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Sur son lit plus précisément. Elle s'asseyait systématiquement en tailleur le plus haut possible sur le lit, et Buck venait s'allonger sur le dos, la tête confortablement posée sur l'oreiller que la jeune femme avait préalablement mit sur ses jambes.

_"Je pense avoir compris comment procéder concernant " _Rabotn-_!" S'interrompit-elle brusquement, en posant les deux mains sur sa bouche.

_"C'est pas grave !" Répondit Buck en riant franchement. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller et poursuivit, taquin : "Tu aurais juste été obligée de me faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse de plaisir, mais à part ça..."

_"Tu es bête !" Elle lui asséna une petite tape sur le front en riant à son tour. "Bref, pour _le mot_ , hier soir j'ai étudié quelques bouquins et il me semble avoir compris quelques petites choses..."

Bucky se demanda brièvement comment Vision, un être quasiment omnipotent, pouvait-il considérer qu' _étudier quelques bouquins_ pouvait être synonyme de _nuit agitée_.

_"...Il semblerait que ce mot ait été implanté dans ta mémoire à long terme. Note que dans ta mémoire à long terme, il y a des sortes de cases pour ranger proprement les choses essentielles à ton bon fonctionnement et dans ces cases sont rangées les choses dont tu n'as pas besoin tous les jours, mais qui s'activent dès que c'est nécessaire!"

Devant l'air perplexe de Buck, elle continua :"Un exemple simple avec l'apprentissage du vélo : il arrive qu'une personne ne monte pas sur un vélo pendant plusieurs années. Après quoi, elle se persuade qu'elle a oublié comment faire, mais dès l'instant où elle grimpe à nouveau dessus c'est reparti comme en quarante-pardonnes-moi l'expression !"

_"Mmh okay !" Rit Buck toujours incrédule.

_"C'est ce qui me permet de penser que ce mot est juste _rangé_ quelque part dans ta mémoire à long terme et qu'il suffit de le trouver pour le supprimer ! "

_"Logique, en effet !"

_"La bonne nouvelle, c'est donc qu'on pourrait le localiser. La mauvaise... c'est que comme il t'as été implanté assez violemment, j'ai bien peur que pour le retirer je sois obligée de provoquer des décharges à même intensité, et ça risque de faire assez mal..."Termina-t-elle avec une moue désolée.

Buck inspira un grand coup, il s'était bien douté que ce serait complexe et douloureux, mais il était trop reconnaissant envers Wanda pour lui en vouloir de _devoir_ faire ça.

_"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la peau dure !" Rassura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

_"Pour aujourd'hui, on va se concentrer sur la localisation du mot et si on a le temps, j'essaierai pour commencer de l'enfermer dans un genre de catalyseur. Ce sera une très longue séance et je ne voudrais pas te mettre HS alors qu'une belle soirée nous attends tous chez les Stark ce soir, donc on s'arrête quand tu veux".

Buck leva un sourcil, surpris. Fuck, il avait oublié cette soirée...

Il soupira consterné, il était juste tellement mal à l'aise chez les Stark. Wanda lui sourit, posa délicatement ses mains sur ses tempes et inspira un grand coup : "Allé! On se détend, on respire et... C'est parti !"

La séance fut si longue qu'ils ne terminèrent qu'en toute fin d'après-midi, laissant juste assez de temps à Bucky pour rentrer se changer. Heureusement, cette séance imprévue avait été plus douce que toutes les précédentes et il était même presque sûr de pouvoir dire qu'il s'était endormi pendant cette session. Il se sentait bizarrement reposé.

Et ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi... _frais_.

oooooooooooOooooooooooo

_"Haa~Attends, Steve~ quelqu'un pourrait-" Balbutiait Buck tandis que la langue de Steve glissait le long de son cou. "Tu Haaaa~"

Steve atteignit le lobe de son oreille et le suçota doucement. Il se permit au passage de glisser une main dans le col de la chemise qu'il venait partiellement de déboutonner. Buck, qui était assis à cheval sur ses cuisses, frissonna.

_"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'allumes dans les pires endroits ?" Ronchonna Bucky. "Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment."

_"Je n'ai pas l'impression de rencontrer beaucoup de résistance de ta part." Rétorqua Steve avec un rictus entendu.

_"Enfoiré." Souffla Buck avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Steve n'avait pas tord. Il ronchonnait mais ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour le repousser non plus. Enfermés dans les toilettes de l'étage depuis plus d'un quart d'heure déjà, ils se bécotaient, assit sur la lunette des toilettes, chez Tony et Pepper Stark.

Tony faisait son maximum pour réunir l'ensemble des Avengers au moins une fois chaque année. Un bel exploit compte tenu des localités et emploi du temps très chargés des uns et des autres. Et c'était chouette de retrouver tout le monde pour une soirée de retrouvailles, mais socialiser était devenu difficile pour Bucky.

Autant dans les années quarante c'était son truc. Il pouvait aborder n'importe qui avec aisance et lancer des conversations sans difficulté. En revanche, dans ce monde moderne qu'il aimait mais qu'il ne maîtrise pas du tout, il avait perdu toute confiance en lui et se contentait le plus souvent de rester accoudé au bar parce qu'il n'y avait que là qu'il pouvait assister à ces scènes surréalistes qu'il adorait.

Rocket par exemple, de voir déambuler cet animal qui _parle,_ accompagné d'un _arbre vivant_ "Groot", dans le salon principal était tout bonnement fascinant. Personne ne se surprenait plus de voir ce raton laveur parler, et tout le monde riait joyeusement à ses blagues de super-héro/voleur/poseur de bombes. Et puis Thor, le Dieu du tonnerre - un véritable _Dieu_ bon sang-c'était drôle de le voir essayer de convaincre tout le monde que sa compagne était la plus intelligente de la planète Terre. Il retrouvait Shuri aussi qui, toute jeune fille qu'elle était, adorait parler science et technologie avec Tony... Dieux, humanoïdes, créatures, femmes, savantes, guerrières, verte ou bleue, et puis des êtres humains... Tout ce petit monde qui se côtoyait et se mélangeait en harmonie était désormais _son_ monde. Il adorait ça, ces choses, ces Êtres extraordinaires mais malgré toutes ces années, il avait encore du mal à trouver sa place...

Heureusement, Steve était là lui aussi, pour lui accorder quelques moments de répit.

Haletant, Buck terminait de déboutonner la chemise blanche immaculée de Steve. La langue toujours plongée dans sa bouche, c'est à deux mains qu'il maintenait désormais la tête du blond, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chevelure dorée et trop bien coiffé de Steve. La texture de ses lèvres, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

_"Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres en bas" Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

_"Encore un peu..." Répondit Steve d'une voix paresseuse.

Les mains sur ses hanches, Steve le faisait onduler contre lui. Ha~ si seulement ils n'étaient pas dans ces toilettes, là, tout de suite ; Il se sentait terriblement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

_"Ça fait une éternité qu'on est là-dedans." Continua Buck, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. "On va leur dire quoi...?"

_"Et pourquoi pas la vérité ?" Répondit spontanément Steve dans un souffle.

Buck se figea et recula, interdit. Les mains posées sur les biceps de Steve, il le sonda du regard. Il était sérieux.

_"Qu'on se bécotait dans les toilettes ?! _Sérieusement_?! "

Steve étouffa un rire dans sa main.

_"Bon d'accord, peut-être pas comme ça !" Lui concéda-t-il

_"Mouais..."

_"Plus sérieusement, on n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher dans les toilettes si les autres savaient !"

_"Dans les toilettes de Tony Stark ! On va vraiment avoir cette conversation dans les _toilettes_ de T _ony Stark_?!"

_"Bah, ici ou ailleurs..."

_"Je préférerais que ce soit ailleurs..."

_"Ou bien tu es juste en train d'éluder la question..."

Buck déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas tort.

_"On n'est pas obligé de se promener main dans la main tu sais, ni de se donner des surnoms idiots." Steve saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains. "Mais admet que tout serait beaucoup plus simple si-"

 _TOC TOC TOC_

D'un seul mouvement, Steve et Buck sursautèrent. De l'autre côté de la porte, la voix de Tony Stark les interpella :

_" _Bon, c'est bientôt fini le remake de Brokeback Mountain, là-dedans ?! Vous vivez ensemble, vous passez_ _chaque minute de_ _chaque heure de vos vies ensemble ! On sait TOUS que vous couchez ensemble et on s'en tape ! Maintenant si vous pouviez faire une pause dans le bécotage pour rejoindre la fête les gars, ça serait sympa pour tout le monde !_ "

Comme les pas de Tony s'éloignaient dans le couloir, les deux hommes restaient figé de stupeur. Buck semblait statufié et Steve ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son air idiot. Il haussa les épaules et le souleva par les hanches en riant : "Bon ben, la question ne se pose plus on dirait..."

Décidément, c'était la journée de la honte, pensa Bucky.

Après ça, plutôt que de passer la soirée accoudé au bar, il la passa à éviter à tout prix Tony Stark. Il retrouva Shuri et engagea la conversation avec la jeune femme, sachant que Tony lui-même essaierait de l'éviter _elle_ , fatigué de se faire humilier quand il s'agissait d'aborder ses dernières trouvailles technologiques. Elle était très douée pour son âge, beaucoup trop pour l'égo du multi-milliardaire.

Steve, encore amusé par l'intervention de Tony, décida de laisser Buck se débrouiller et d'aller prendre l'air quelques minutes sur l'un des balcons. Il y a retrouva Natasha.

_"Alors comme ça vous étiez à ce point persuadé que personne ne savait ?" souria-t-elle.

Steve sourit et la bouscula gentiment avec l'épaule avant de s'accouder sur le rebord du balcon, le regard fixé sur la lune, l'air contemplatif.

_"Wanda m'a dit que les séances avec Bucky se passaient bien. Elle me paraissait très confiante." Commença la jeune femme dont les cheveux désormais blond ondulaient sous la légère brise. "Et très enthousiaste, aussi !"

_"Oui, je suis confiant moi aussi. Il a beaucoup changé grâce à elle. Ses nuits sont moins agitées et il est- comment dire ? J'ai parfois l'impression de retrouver le Buck que j'ai connu quand nous étions jeunes..."

Le sourire nostalgique qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Steve s'effaça presque aussitôt.

_"Je l'aime tellement Nat, et j'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'il ne me croit pas. Je m'accroche comme un diable mais... je ne sais plus quoi faire." Avoua-t-il avec tristesse.

La jeune femme posa une main rassurante sur son bras et lui dit simplement :

_"Laisse faire le temps."

oooooooooooOooooooooooo

Depuis l'avancement de ses séances avec Wanda, les cauchemars de Buck se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Elle avait même réussi à placer son de champ de force autour de la zone qui contenait le mot déclencheur du Soldat de l'Hiver et bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore pu tester son efficacité, elle était plus ou moins certaine que l'écrin devrait amenuiser le déclenchement en cas d'accident.

Rassuré par la diminution des risques, Buck accepta finalement de reprendre la mission d'interception du cargo et la semaine qui suivait, ils partaient tous comme prévu dans le Quinjet en direction des Eaux Territoriales Européenne pour intercepter Batroc et l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif : faire passer sa cargaison d'armement en Russie.

_"On se retrouve dans la salle de commande !" Cria Sam avant de s'élancer dans les airs, suivi de Wanda qui s'envola gracieusement derrière lui.

Abord du vaisseau, Steve et Buck échangèrent un regard confiant en attendant que Wanda soit posée sur le pont et en sécurité.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient en vol stationnaire au dessus du cargo a attendre que le ciel soit dégagé de ses nuages pour pouvoir intervenir. Le plan était simple. Steve et Bucky devaient neutraliser les hommes de Batroc depuis les cales jusqu'à la salle des machines. Mettre hors service les moteurs, puis revenir sur le pont et traverser les piles de containers le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre la salle des commandes. Sam et Wanda, qui ont tous deux la capacité de voler, avaient pour mission de dégager le pont des éclaireurs afin d'éviter la mise en route de l'alerte.

Steve activa le pilote automatique du Quinjet. Puis plongea dans le vide, suivi de près par Bucky.  
Ils descendaient à très grande vitesse et, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de plonger pieds en avant dans l'eau, ils furent interceptés par Wanda qui les posa discrètement sur le pont. Un geste de remerciements puis, sans perdre de temps, ilssautèrent par-dessus bord pour s'engouffrer dans le premier hublot. Objectif : atteindre les cales le plus vite possible.

Derrière Wanda, Sam plongea pour esquiver les premiers tirs d'éclaireurs et riposta tandis que la jeune femme projetait un second mercenaire dans l'océan d'un unique geste de la main.

_"Je m'occupe de l'autre côté !" Annonça-t-elle à Sam.

_"Compris" Répondit-il. Un bond plus tard, il était lui aussi dans les airs, et envoya Redwing scanner les containers.

A l'étage du dessous, Steve et Buck parcouraient les couloirs à pleine vitesse. Un coup de pied retourné par ici, une pirouette par là et bien vite ils avaient débarrassé les cales de tous ces sbires.

_"C'est bizarre. Je m'attendais à rencontrer plus de résistance!" Suspicieux, Steve défonça le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte blindé qui ouvrait la salle des machines à l'aide de son bouclier. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, ils se figèrent.

_"Qu'est-ce que- ?" S'étonna Buck.

_"Bordel !" Jura Steve.

Devant eux, englobant tous les pistons du moteur principal du navire, un minuteur et une tonne d'explosif.

_"C'est un piège, tu crois ?!" S'aventura Buck.

Steve acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_"Il faut filer d'ici, en vitesse !"

A peine Steve eut-il terminé sa phrase que l'alarme retentit. D'un bond, Bucky rejoignit Steve et de nouveau les voilà qui s'élançaient dans les couloirs étroits des cales. Ils atteignaient les marches qui leur permettraient de rejoindre le pont quand soudain, derrière eux, une première détonation.

Buck fut projeté sur le côté. Steve se retourna. De la fumée envahissait le couloir. Il se précipita vers son ami, l'aida à se relever et ensemble ils s'extirpèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

Sonné, Buck reprenait ses esprits et aperçu une silhouette dans l'épaisse fumée blanche. Ce n'était pas les explosifs mais Batroc qui, derrière eux, avait envoyé une grenade. En un rien de temps, la silhouette du pirate surgit et avant même que Buck puisse réagir, il avait déjà assommé Steve qui s'écroulait sous un premier coup de pied, en pleine tête. Son bouclier fut projeté sur les containers à côté de Buck. Tandis que Steve se relevait avec difficulté, Buck ramassa le bouclier et se rua sur Batroc. Steve hurla soudain :

_" _NON !_ "

Buck se stoppa net dans sa course.

_"je me charge de lui ! Toi, vas aux commandes ! Il faut prévenir les autres !" Lui indiqua-t-il.

Mais une nouvelle détonation retentit derrière eux. Steve profita de la confusion pour se jeter sur Batroc. Il le fit tituber et lui envoya un coups de poing en pleine face, puis le saisit parles épaules et s'acharna à coups de genoux dans le ventre.

Buck fit un demi-tour express pour aller en direction de la salle de commande et rencontra deux sbires sur sa route. Il en assomma un à coup de coude tandis que l'autre le prenait à revers. Il se débattit quelques secondes pour se défaire de l'étau de son opposant, puis il le fit basculer par dessus sa tête. L'autre s'écrasa à ses pieds et Buck l'acheva d'un violent coup de poing de métal en pleine face. Une nouvelle détonation retentit au loin et cette fois il perçu un hurlement aigu. Wanda.

Au dessus de leur tête, Sam récupérait Redwing et leur cria :

_"Les containers sont vides, c'est un coup monté, il faut se tirer d'ici, je m'occupe de Wanda !" Sam fonça en direction de la jeune femme, toutes ailes déployées.

Steve baissa rageusement les yeux sur Batroc qui était à genoux devant lui et hurla :"QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ?!" Il secoua sans ménagement le truand qui ricanait grassement.

_"Trop tard..." Goguenard, le visage en sang, il appuya sur le bouton du détonateur qu'il tenait, poing fermé devant lui, et s'étouffa de rire dans son propre sang.

Buck entendit un clic dans le container juste derrière lui. Il tourna vivement la tête, il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard de Steve et dans un vacarme assourdissant, tous les containers explosèrent, les uns après les autres.

Le souffle de l'explosion éjecta Bucky par dessus bord avec une violence inouïe. Comme s'il vivait cette scène au ralenti, Steve se vit lâcher le col de Batroc qui hurlait des choses incompréhensibles et eut juste le temps de s'élancer vers son meilleur ami pour le suivre dans sa chute.

Tous deux disparurent dans les eaux sombres de l'océan tandis que le bateau s'embrasait, lentement.

De longues minutes plus tard, Sam et Wanda assistaient au désastre depuis le Quinjet.

_"Il faut les retrouver !" Fulminait Sam tandis que Redwings cannait la surface de l'eau.

_"On _va_ les retrouver..." Murmura Wanda, encore sous le choc.

En dessous du Quinjet, une épaisse colonne de fumée noire se dégageait du navire qui n'était plus qu'un brasier gigantesque.

oooooooooooOooooooooooo

Après de longues, longues minutes d'efforts intenses à nager dans le noir tout en maintenant la tête de Bucky hors de l'eau, Steve atteignait enfin les quais d'un vieux port industriel. Il hissa Buck hors de l'eau à la force des bras et grimpa à son tour avant de s'effondrer à côté de lui, à bout de souffle.

Trempé jusqu'aux os et frigorifié, il décida de se débarrasser du plus lourd de son équipement qui était imbibé d'eau afin de s'alléger un peu. Aux aguets, il enleva son casque de Captain America et le jeta sur le côté, puis entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son uniforme tout en essayant d'identifier l'endroit. Malheureusement, la lune était si bien cachée derrière les nuages que sa faible lueur ne lui permettait pas de distinguer suffisamment de détails. Quelques vieux containers industriels rouillés, des lampadaires clignotants... Et pas une âme qui vive à l'horizon.

Au loin, il parvint à distinguer les flammes qui s'échappaient du cargo. Le Quinjet en revanche, avait disparu.

Enfin libéré de tout son attirail, c'est vêtu de son t-shirt et de son pantalon de treillis qu'il s'approcha de Bucky qui toussait toujours afin de le libérer un peu à son tour. Sur le cargo, le pauvre avait pris l'explosion de plein fouet. Heureusement, il avait le bouclier à ce moment-là, ce qui avait limité les dégâts. A cette pensée, un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui lui fit réaliser que ce dernier était perdu...  
Bof, il y repenserait plus tard, pour le moment, Buck lui semblait être dans un sale état.

_"Bucky..." Appela-t-il doucement en essayant de défaire son gilet.

Bucky gémit douloureusement. Steve retira immédiatement ses mains.

_"Tu es blessé quelque part ?!"

Le souffle court, Buck semblait incapable de répondre et tremblait de tout son corps. Steve se mit à chercher une blessure, tâtant délicatement mais le plus vite possible chaque parcelle de son corps sans rien trouver et tout ce qu'il parvint à provoquer, c'était davantage de gémissements. Ne trouvant rien, désemparé, il se redressa et décida de le tirer vers le container le plus proche pour l'y adosser.

Inquiet, il saisit son visage rosie par le froid : "Bucky ?!" Décontenancé par son regard vitreux, il insista. "Bucky, est-ce que tu m'entends ?!"

La main froide de Buck se referma soudain sur sa nuque : "~Froid..." Souffla-t-il pour seule réponse.

La seconde d'après, ses lèvres gelées s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Confus, Steve resta quelques instants immobile, puis le repoussa doucement. Il aurait bien prolongé le baiser, mais le moment étant vraiment mal choisi.

Comme il reculait, il sentit soudain une poigne de fer le saisir par les hanches pour le retourner brutalement. Son dos frappa la tôle d'un container. Prit par surprise, il ne put que ravaler son hoquet de surprise et encaisser le choc.

_"Qu'est-ce qu-?!"

A cheval sur les cuisses de Buck et interrompu par la langue avide qui reprenait déjà possession de sa bouche, Steve ne pu terminer sa phrase. Les mains tremblantes du brun étaient sur lui, fébriles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et frissonna malgré lui à leurs contacts.

Puis Buck sembla décider que le t-shirt de Steve le gênait, alors il le saisit par le col et d'un seul geste, le déchira. Steve sentit l'excitation le gagner et le sang affluer vers le bas de son corps. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Où trop bon, il ne savait plus trop... L'idée de protester lui traversa l'esprit, mais Buck rendait difficile pour lui de lutter contre ses propres pulsions.

Trempé, gémissant et haletant, Buck s'acharnait bientôt à se défaire de son propre uniforme tout en maintenant Steve de sa main de métal contre le container. D'un premier geste, il se débarrassa de son gilet bleu matelassé, d'un autre il se défit du t-shirt à manches longues, puis de sa ceinture avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de Steve.

Étourdi par leurs baisers, Steve compris toutefois que Buck n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'arrêter à quelques baisers. Certes, des deux hommes, il était celui qui initiait le plus souvent les moments de "câlins", mais un éclair de lucidité lui fit remettre en question l'initiative du brun à cet instant. Après tout, ils venaient de survivre à l'explosion d'un bateau _et_ à une noyade :

_"Là, maintenant ? Tu es sûr ?"

Pour seule réponse, Buck saisit sa main et la posa sur la bosse de son pantalon. Oui. de toute évidence, Buck était sûr et Steve eu un peu de mal à croire à ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, là, dehors. Peut-être était-ce dû au rush d'adrénaline provoqué par les combats, ou l'explosion... Il n'aurait pas su en donner la véritable raison, et tout ceci lui semblait bien trop intense.

Soudain, sans ménagement, Buck le souleva pour le relever et le plaquer violemment contre le container tout en maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de lutter. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois et Buck fit tomber le pantalon d'uniforme de Steve sur ses chevilles avec une facilité déconcertante. Il le débarrassa des restes du t-shirt qu'il avait précédemment déchiré et se colla tout contre le corps parfait de Captain America, lâcha ses poignets, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les fit remonter le long de ses flancs. Steve se liquéfiait sous ses mains rugueuses et fermes qui le caressaient frénétiquement, avec envie, avec passion et il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit la main de chair descendre jusqu'à son sexe. Buck l'empoigna et amorça un très lent mouvement de va et vient.

Steve se sentit lâcher prise et rejeta la tête en arrière, se délectant de toutes ces sensations ; la tôle froide dans son dos, le souffle chaud de Buck dans son cou, la main qui s'occupait de lui. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu se libérer, et bien sûr qu'il aurait _dû_ se libérer, le repousser, l'empêcher de faire ces choses, mais tout ça était trop bon. Juste. Trop bon...

Il sursauta quand il sentit ses dents se planter dans son cou et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut que pour apercevoir les cheveux noirs disparaître devant lui. Steve expira avec difficulté lorsqu'il vit Buck à genoux devant lui. Ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard fixe sur l'érection de Steve et il le regardait avec appétit. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, ouvrit grand la bouche, langue dehors, puis saisit ses mains pour les poser sur ses cheveux.

_"Baises-moi." Exigea-t-il d'une voix rauque

Traversé par un électrochoc, quelque chose explosa dans les méandres de la conscience de Captain America qui n'avait désormais plus la moindre envie de culpabiliser. Il voulait juste le baiser. Baiser Bucky, _son_ Bucky, là, maintenant. Il prit une profonde inspiration. De sa main gauche il empoigna les cheveux longs, tandis que doucement, à l'aide de son pouce droit, il abaissa doucement son érection de façon à ce qu'elle soit juste posée sur cette langue offerte.

" _Baises-moi"_ Ces deux mots résonnaient comme un écho dans sa tête et il se sentit pris de vertiges.Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir d'y aller trop fort, trop vite ; fit glisser son sexe sur la langue douce et mouillé du brun, toujours en le maintenant avec son pouce, puis le fit remonter loin dans sa bouche. Puis redescendre. Lentement. Aller après retour, Steve s'enfonçait toujours plus loin, accélérant petit à petit. Et finalement la sensation de buter contre le fond de cette gorge offerte lui fit perdre les pédales. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour saisir la tête de Buck à deux mains et lui baiser littéralement la bouche.

En dessous de lui, le Soldat de l'Hiver se masturbait furieusement, une main sur le sexe, l'autre sur son propre anus qu'il massait frénétiquement. La débauche dans toute sa splendeur. Steve avait bien compris que ce Bucky là n'était pas _son_ Bucky. Que d'une quelconque manière, l'autre Soldat de l'Hiver avait été _"activé_ ". Sauf qu'il avait atteint un point de non-retour et qu'il était à présent, incapable de s'arrêter. Et puis de toute façon, en l'état, Bucky ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Il était sur le point d'exploser quand Buck lui saisit les mains pour le stopper dans sa fougue. Lorsqu'il se retira, un filet de salive reliait le bout de sa langue au sexe tumescent de Steve qui aurait pu jouir à cette image seule. Puis Buck se releva et lui tourna le dos. Il se colla tout contre le torse de Steve et s'arc-bouta de façon à ce que le membre de Steve se glisse entre les joues de ses fesses.

Désormais prisonnier entre Buck en le container, le blond gémit de détresse- ou d'impatience - lorsqu'il sentit les fesses musclées se contracter autour de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de son torse et le serra fermement contre lui, son érection se frayant naturellement un chemin jusqu'à son intimité la plus fragile. Bucky se cambra, fébrile. Il se frottait en gémissant impatiemment contre cet organe qu'il voulait plus que jamais sentir en lui. Il s'agrippa aux hanches de Steve derrière lui et bougea de manière à positionner de lui-même la chair tendre de son anus contre la tête de son sexe.

Steve se crispa comme il sentait Buck s'empaler sur lui. Il était serré et brûlant. C'était presque douloureux de le sentir aussi étroit. Et le Soldat de l'Hiver haletait, de toute évidence l'intrusion lui était douloureuse également, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Le dos plaqué contre le torse de Steve, d'une main il maintenait son sexe, de l'autre il maintenant une fesse pour simplifier la manoeuvre. C'est lui qui menait la barque. Il allait et venait par petits accoues, s'empalant toujours un peu plus loin et un long râle lui échappa quand il atteint enfin la base de son sexe.

Il resta un moment comme ça, sa chair brûlante pulsant autour de Steve qui ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il le sentit _enfin_ bouger lentement sur lui.

Les gémissements de Buck résonnaient dans la nuit tandis qu'il accélérait progressivement le mouvement et bientôt, Steve n'y tenant plus, décida que c'en était assez. D'un geste rapide et habile, sans quitter l'antre brûlante, il le fit pivoter de façon à ce que ce soit lui qui soit désormais plaqué face contre la tôle froide, mains à plat sur le métal et Buck poussa un sanglot de plaisir quand Steve entreprit de le pénétrer brutalement. Sauvagement. Une main posée sur ses pectoraux le maintenait contre lui tandis que l'autre caressait son érection. Leurs cris et les bruits de leur peau qui claquent résonnaient sur les quais. De temps en temps, même la lune s'aventurait à jeter un oeil timide à leurs ébats, baignant le couple de sa douce lueur bleutée.

Soudain, Steve saisit Buck par les cheveux pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui, il se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche comme il laissa l'extase le submerger. Un dernier coup de rein et il s'immobilisa au plus profond de Buck pour y jouir violemment. Ce dernier sentit le sexe de Steve pulser à l'intérieur de lui, une fois, deux fois, puis un liquide chaud l'envahit. Secoué de soubresauts, un râle guttural lui échappa tandis qu'il jouissait à son tour.

A bout de souffle, les deux hommes restèrent un instant comme ça, silencieux, savourant les derniers vestiges de l'orgasme qu'ils venaient d'atteindre.

Buck avait l'air vidé, le visage posé contre le froid de la tôle, il cherchait son souffle. Steve avait posé son front contre le cou de Buck et respirait doucement le parfum de ses cheveux. Il était sur le point de se retirer quand il sentit la main de Buck sur sa hanche le retenir : "Non !"

_"Hein ?"

La main de Buck l'empêcha de se retirer.

_"Encore..." Ordonna-t-il.

Plaquant de nouveau son dos contre le torse de Steve, Buck entreprit de bouger ses hanches en resserrant les muscles de son anus pour le stimuler et malgré lui, Steve se sentit à nouveau durcir. Il se souvint alors qu'ils étaient tous deux des _surhommes_ et que leur condition leur permettait de récupérer _bien_ plus vite que la normale. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour céder.

Cette nuit-là, Steve perdu le compte du nombre de rounds que Buck avait réclamé avant de s'évanouir, rassasié. A quatre patte parterre, le visage plaqué au sol, les mains liées dans le dos, contre une pile de caisse un peu plus loin, il l'avait même porté, les pieds en appuie contre un mur, Bucky avait été insatiable et Captain America compris la gravité de ce qu'il avait provoqué en laissant le Soldat de l'Hiver s'exprimer. Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans ce jeu mais aveuglé par sa propre libido, il avait refusé d'écouter son bon sens. Steve avait honte de lui. Ce type de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas habituellement.

Vidé de toute son énergie vitale, épuisé, il se sentit sombrer à son tour dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

oooooooooooOooooooooooo

Quand Steve ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut l'infirmerie de la base des Avengers.

Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il avait mal partout en fait... Chacun des muscles de son corps le faisait souffrir et un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui, lui fit constater qu'il était également couvert de bleus. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond. Il se rappelait l'explosion, l'échec de leur mission... Et puis soudain, il se rappelait Bucky.

Horrifié, il se redressa vivement dans le lit, tirant au passage sur les fils de perfusions qui étaient encore dans ses bras. Non... Non, non,non...

Il se sentit soudain nauséeux.


	4. Chapitre 4 - La fin du cauchemar

**ePairing :** Steve "Cap" Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

 **Warning :** NC-17 - MATURE - /!\ Sexe explicite /!\

 **Time line :** L'histoire se situe après la phase Thanos et n'est basée que sur le MCU

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout l'univers appartiennent à Marvel (et peut-être un peu à Disney), je les emprunte juste un peu pour jouer avec ; Aucun argent n'est fait avec ces écrits…

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

 **CHAPITRE 4 : La fin du cauchemar**

Voilà deux jours que Steve était de repos forcé à l'infirmerie de la base et deux jours qu'il se sentait comme un moins que rien...

Rien. RIEN ne justifiait qu'il ai pu s'octroyer le droit de faire ça une _DEUXIÈME_ fois à son meilleur ami. Bucky, l'homme qu'il aimait, était sous l'emprise d'une chose qui ne lui permettait pas d'être lucide et Steve lui, avait profité de cette faiblesse. Un bourdonnement permanent brouillait ses pensées, un bourdonnement qui ne laissait qu'une seule information filtrer dans sa conscience : Il l'avait purement et simplement violé.

Steve se répugnait. Considérant qu'il ne méritait plus sa vie telle qu'elle était, il avait décidé qu'il disparaîtrait dès que l'occasion se présenterait et en attendant de pouvoir mettre son plan d'évasion à exécution, il allait passer le reste de la journée seul dans sa chambre, avec pour seule compagnie, le lourd fardeau de sa culpabilité...

Mais alors qu'il se résignait à demeurer pour toujours l'être vivant le plus répugnant de la planète, un raffut pas possible attira son attention depuis les couloirs. La porte de sa chambre s'écrasa contre le mur dans un grand fracas et Natasha Romanoff apparut dans l'encadrement, le toisant de toute sa petite taille.

L'air semblait vibrer autour d'elle et Steve comprenait - _acceptait_ \- sa colère. Si elle venait pour le tuer, il la laisserait faire...

Apathique, il l'observa faire les quelques enjambées qui la séparaient de lui pour déposer un baluchon sur son lit. D'un ton sans équivoque, elle annonça : "Tu enfiles ça et tu me rejoins dehors. Maintenant." Et elle quitta la chambre, sans plus d'explication.

Confus, Steve ouvrit le sac et y découvrit sa tenue de Captain America. Ah... mourir dans sa tenue de super-héro... Oui. De cette manière, elle pourrait faire passer ça pour un accident...

Quelques minutes plus tard il la retrouvait - au téléphone et agitée - dans les couloirs de la base, en compagnie de Wanda.

_ "Steve..." Appela Wanda, l'air anxieux.

Soudain, Steve réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas de la colère qu'il avait lu sur le visage de Natasha, mais peut-être bien de l'angoisse. Elle leur indiqua d'un signe de tête de la suivre jusqu'au hangar et peu après, ils étaient à bord du Quinjet. Pilote automatique en marche, elle les rejoignit à l'arrière et annonça enfin : "Bucky a disparu."

Steve sentit son coeur se serrer et baissa les yeux. Evidemment qu'il avait voulu disparaître après ce qu'il lui avait fait... Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

Le regard concerné de Nat' se posa sur Wanda qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle posa une main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser.

_ "Tout est de ma faute..." Murmura Wanda, désespérée.

Steve, incrédule, fronça les sourcils tandis que son regard allait de l'une à l'autre.

_ "Ne fais pas ça Wanda, tu n'as pas fais exprès..." Rassura Natasha. Puis La blonde se tourna vers Steve. "Il y a eu un problème après l'explosion du bateau..."

Et elle lui raconta. Elle raconta comme après l'explosion du cargo Sam avait envoyé Redwing pour scanner la surface de l'eau et qu'il les avait repéré sur le port seulement après un très long moment, quand Steve sortait Bucky de l'eau.

Sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard. Lorsque le Quinjet arriva à leur hauteur pour les récupérer, Buck s'était déjà jeté sur Steve. Wanda, qui avait entendu Batroc hurler "rabotnick", n'eut d'autre choix que de projeter des images dans l'esprit du Soldat de l'Hiver pour le stopper. Des images qui suffiraient à le satisfaire suffisamment pour qu'il s'évanouisse, car comme Bucky le lui avait expliqué, le seul moyen connu de le désactiver c'était de " _lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse de plaisir_ "... Le problème c'est que Wanda, blessée par l'explosion et dans la précipitation de devoir le neutraliser le plus vite possible, n'avait pas maîtrisé son tir... et elle les avait atteint, tous les deux.

Steve resta un long moment planté là, comme statufié, avant de ravaler un sanglot de soulagement. Il n'avait rien fait alors...? Ils n'avaient... rien fait...

_ "Je suis sincèrement, _profondément_ désolée..." Wanda implorait son pardon et Steve se jeta précipitamment sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ "Merci." Dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle. "Merci..."

Abasourdie, Wanda voulu le repousser mais Steve s'accrocha.

_ "P- Pourquoi ? Non-Ne... me, j'ai..." Balbutia-t-elle. Et puis finalement, elle se laissa aller et fondit en larmes dans ses bras. "Je suis tellement désolée, Steve. A cause de moi, Bucky a disparu !" Sanglota-t-elle. "Je n'ai- je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que c'était moi. Que ce n'était pas la réalité. Il doit penser qu'il a... Que vous avez... "

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. Steve berçant tout doucement Wanda qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Le bourdonnement dans son esprit s'amenuisait petit à petit. Il ne pourrait jamais décrire la force, la puissance avec laquelle il avait été frappé par le soulagement. Certes, dans ce rêve- ce cauchemar, il avait tout de même profité de la faiblesse de Bucky, mais un rêve reste un rêve. L'inconscient n'a pas les mêmes échelles de valeurs que la conscience et Steve savait faire cette différence ; il avait passé beaucoup de temps à étudier le sujet pour tenter de soulager Buck dans sa période de cauchemars...

Tandis que l'étau de la culpabilité se relâchait enfin, Steve se sentait pris d'une toute nouvelle détermination. Il devait - _allait_ \- retrouver Bucky. Il saisit doucement Wanda par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va le retrouver."

_ "On fera tout notre possible !" Approuva Natasha d'un hochement de tête.

_ "Où était-il la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a vu ?" Demanda Steve.

Natasha lui expliqua qu'après avoir été rapatriés dans le Quinjet, Steve et Buck avaient tous les deux été amenés à l'infirmerie de la base. Après quelques soins plutôt rapides - aucun des deux n'étant gravement blessé - ils avaient simplement été gardé sous observation et c'est le jour même de leur arrivée que Buck s'était volatilisé.

_ "C'est pour ça que je t'ai sortie de l'infirmerie, tu es le seul qui puisse nous dire par où commencer."

Steve se sentait redevable envers Natasha de ne pas l'avoir écarté des recherches. A cause de son corps fatigué, elles auraient pu décider de ne rien lui dire sous prétexte de le préserver mais il était le seul à connaître suffisamment Buck pour avoir une chance de le retrouver. Wanda lui exlpiqua également qu'elles avaient dû se battre contre Tony Stark qui refusait de considérer cette mission comme une "mission de sauvetage" - et donc de la financer - car il estimait que si Buck avait décidé de disparaître, il était dans son bon droit et personne ne pourrait le forcer à revenir s'il ne s'en sentait pas la force - raffut dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

Sans financement, les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants pour le trio. Ils avaient dû accélérer le processus de recherche de tous les endroits connus de Buck, et n'avaient malgré tout trouvé aucune trace de lui, nulle part. Le dernier espoir avait résidé au Wakanda et au grand désespoir de Steve, cette brève escale ne leur apporta rien de plus.

_ "Je suis sincèrement désolé, si le Loup Blanc avait mis un pied sur nos terres, l'information serait montée jusqu'à moi..." Expliquait T'Challa.

Profondément déçus, ils en profitèrent pour se reposer quelques jours avant de se résigner à rentrer définitivement à la base. En tout cas, c'est le choix des filles. Sans financement et sans soutien, elle s'étaient faites une raison. Bucky avait décidé de disparaître et de toute évidence, il ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé. Même Sharon Carter n'avait rien pu faire pour les aider. Considérant que le dossier de James 'Bucky' Buchanan Barnes était clôt depuis bien longtemps, ils n'avaient rien de plus sur lui dans les archives du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve en revanche, avait refusé d'abandonner et décidé de prolonger ses recherches seul, quitte à prendre sur ses économies personnelles. De toute façon, il n'était pas en état de faire autre chose.

oooooooooOooooooooo

Des mois durant, Steve avait vivoté d'hôtel en hôtel, délaissant sa santé et son bien-être pour couvrir un maximum de terrain. Il avait parcouru les états-unis en long en large et en travers, il était allé en Europe, il avait même poussé ses recherches - sans trop y croire - jusqu'en Russie...

Pour _rien_.

Au bord du gouffre, à cours d'idées et d'argent, Steve se sentait tiraillé entre la volonté de garder l'espoir de retrouver Bucky et l'acceptation de sa défaite. Le désespoir le gagnait enfin...

Le reverrait-il un jour ? Représentait-il si peu à ses yeux pour qu'il l'abandonne ainsi ? Était-il encore seulement en vie ?

Après ces longs mois de recherches infructueuses et une résignation douloureuse, Steve rentra finalement à New York et c'est l'odeur de renfermé qui le frappa en premier lorsqu'il passa la porte de l'appartement. Et puis le vide. Cet appartement vide et poussiéreux n'avait pas vu âme qui vive depuis leur départ pour la mission contre Batroc...

Un nuage de poussière s'envola autour de lui lorsqu'il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. La tête reposant contre le dossier moelleux et le coeur brisé, Steve se rappela une question que Sam Wilson lui avait posé alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours : _T'aurai que l'embarras du choix si tu voulais, qu'est-ce que t'as comme passion ?_

Et Steve n'avait pas su répondre...

Dans la même semaine, Bucky était réapparu dans sa vie et Steve avait réalisé que c'était lui le centre de son monde, sa raison de vivre, d'exister. Sans lui...

Steve poussa un soupir douloureux. Et puis il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna vivement.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, James Buchanan Barnes le fixait, l'air hagard.

oooooooooOooooooooo

Fouillant méticuleusement dans son sac à dos, il fallut de longues minutes à Bucky pour retrouver les clés de leur appartement.

Très nerveux à l'idée de revenir à New York, à l'idée de confronter Steve après ces longs mois d'absence, il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer sur les raisons de sa disparition, expliquer pourquoi ça avait été nécessaires pour lui. Il avait trop longtemps repoussé le temps de la guérison...

Il pénétra dans l'appartement et constata que rien n'avait bougé. Surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver complètement déserté. Vu la quantité de poussière, personne n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis bien longtemps, ce qui n'annonçait rien de très bon...

Le voyage avait été long, la gorge sèche, il s'avança vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'un seul trait.

Un clicketit attira soudain son attention depuis l'entrée et il éprouva aussitôt un flot d'émotions très diverses. L'angoisse, l'enthousiasme, l'appréhension, l'euphorie... Il entra dans le salon juste à temps pour percevoir le soupir déchirant de Steve qui venait de se laisser tomber dans le canapé et c'est finalement la consternation qui pris le dessus. Son verre d'eau dans une main, son sac à dos dans l'autre, aucun son ne pu sortir de sa bouche quand Steve, qui sembla ressentir sa présence, se retourna brusquement sur le canapé.

Bucky n'en revenait pas du spectacle désolant que lui offrait son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais vu Steve dans un tel état de négligence. De profondes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux gris, ses joues étaient creusées, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de coiffer ses cheveux devenus trop longs, sa barbe n'était qu'un fouillis de poils pas taillés, quant à l'état de ses vêtements...

L'instant, aussi bref fut-il, sembla durer une éternité.

Buck stupéfait, comprenait désormais la réaction de Steve quand lui-même s'était laissé aller. Pourquoi il l'avait engueulé. Pourquoi il s'était énervé... De le voir comme ça lui déchirait le coeur.

La suite se passa si vite qu'il fut incapable, en voyant Steve s'approcher, de prédire s'il allait le frapper ou le prendre dans ses bras.

Et l'étreinte fut brutale.

_ "Steve..." Chuchota Buck.

_ "La ferme !" Répondit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix. "Ne dis rien. Ne parle pas."

Buck obéit et resserra simplement l'étreinte de ses bras sur Steve.

oooooooooOooooooooo

Steve sortait de la douche et attrapa une serviette de toilette pour s'essuyer. Encore confus par les événements de cette journée, il n'arrivait toujours pas à penser correctement. Il ne savait plus s'il devait être fâché ou soulagé de cette rencontre inopinée. Et s'il avait le droit de ressentir un peu des deux, il ne savait pas du tout comment faire.

Cette douche lui avait fait un bien fou, mais ne lui avait pas permis de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées... Tout ce temps passé à le chercher partout, absolument partout, et il avait simplement suffit qu'il revienne à la maison pour le trouver, là...C'était juste fou.

Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt propre et un bas de pyjama, il eut besoin d'un moment avant de réussir à sortir de la salle de bain. C'est la main tremblante et la peur d'entendre ce que Bucky avait à dire qu'il parvint finalement à ouvrir la porte.

Dans le salon, Buck l'attendait l'air pensif, assis dans le canapé, deux tasses de café fumant posées sur la table basse. Steve s'installa avec appréhension dans le fauteuil juste à côté de lui.

_ "Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?" Commença le brun, hésitant.

En silence et sans le regarder, Steve attrapa une tasse et souffla sur le breuvage avant d'en siroter une petite gorgée. Puis de but en blanc, le regard fixe sur la fumée de son café, il annonça : "On n'a rien fait, tu sais." Il marqua une pause et leva les yeux vers Buck. "Sur les quais..."

_ "Je sais." Répondit simplement Buck.

_ "Alors, pourquoi ?"

_ "Parce que je t'aime."

Steve était clairement sidéré par cette réponse et Buck sourit tristement avant de poursuivre, les yeux dans le vague : "A mon réveil - _à l'infirmerie_ \- je le savais déjà. Instinctivement je savais que ça n'avait pas pu se produire réellement. Ce..." Il hésita. "Cet incident m'a fait comprendre des choses..." Il posa ses yeux sur un Steve confus. "Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que les semaines avant la mission Batroc ont été extraordinaires pour moi - sincèrement. J'ai enfin pris conscience que je ne suis pas seul, que des gens m'aiment pour moi, que personne ne me juge pour ce que j'ai pu être et faire par le passé... Quand je me suis réveillé, quand j'ai réalisé le fiasco qu'avait été cette mission, j'étais convaincu que je devais arrêter d'être lâche. Je devais accepter de me faire aider, de me débarrasser de ce fardeau... Et j'ai appelé Shuri..." Il baissa honteusement la tête, conscient que c'était précisément là la raison de la colère de Steve. "Dans l'heure, elle sautait dans le Faucon Royal pour venir me chercher."

La mâchoire de Steve se décrocha.

_ "Au Wakanda ? Tu étais au Wakanda ?!"

Buck acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air embarrassé.

_ "C'est une plaisanterie ?! T'Challa nous a affirmé que tu n'y étais pas..."

_ "A ma demande..."

Steve tombait des nues et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fallu que ça devienne un secret absolu. Pourquoi vivre sa guérison comme un patient clandestin ?

_ "J'avais besoin de faire ça seul, Steve" Expliqua Buck, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_ "Et je ne t'en aurai _jamais_ empêché !" Se vexa-t-il

_ "Non bien sûr ! Tu aurais même insisté pour venir avec moi, tu m'aurais épaulé, tu aurais été présent, tout le temps..."

Steve admit d'un hochement de tête qu'effectivement, il aurait probablement fait ça.

_ "... et ça aurait pu tout gâcher."

_ "Je te demande pardon ?!"

_ "Ta présence apaise trop de choses chez moi." Se justifia Buck. "Je voulais être dans un état le plus juste possible, que le pire se révèle réellement pour être sûr que Shuri puisse... recommencer à travailler, proprement. Sur le vrai, la totalité du problème !"

Il fallut un temps à Steve pour admettre qu'il pouvait être considéré comme un obstacle. En soi, ses explications n'étaient pas dénuées de sens... Mais tout de même, c'était dur.

_ "Bon, d'accord, admettons... Admettons que ma présence sur les lieux aurait pu te gêner... Ça ne justifie pas le silence radio. Tu aurais au moins pu laisser un mot à quelqu'un, indiquer que tout allait bien... "

Cette fois, Buck sembla hésiter avant de répondre : "Pour être honnête... Je ne partais pas très optimiste..."

_ "Comment ça... ?"

_ "J'avais... plus ou moins décidé de ne pas revenir du tout, en cas d'échec..."

Steve ressenti soudain le besoin urgent d'écraser son poing sur ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se ravisa toutefois, inspirant un grand coup.

_ "Tu es un idiot." Dit-il simplement.

_ "Je sais..."

_ "Un véritable idiot..." Répéta-t-il.

_ "Je sais..."

_ "..."

_ "Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles..."

Steve ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence, il était heureux de retrouver Bucky et de toute évidence, ce dernier n'avait pas pris cette décision par gaîté de coeur. Comment lui en vouloir alors qu'il supportait déjà le poids de sa propre culpabilité ?

La colère retombée, Steve se sentit soudain affecté par le besoin irrépressible de le toucher. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, l'homme qu'il aimait était à porté de main. A quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il profita de quelques secondes pour l'observer un peu... mesurer la longueur de ses cheveux bruns, apprécier leur façon d'onduler légèrement ; puis il s'égara en suivant ses épaules solides, la ligne de sa mâchoire, l'arête de son nez et puis il nota la courbe légère de ses lèvres fines...

Sans le quitter des yeux, Steve avala son café d'un trait, puis posa la tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de lui. Tout doucement, il se laissa glisser sur les genoux et s'avança jusqu'à Buck : "Dis-moi que tu es de retour pour de bon..."

Steve tendit une main vers son visage et avant même qu'il puisse l'atteindre, Buck la saisit et l'embrassa longuement dans la paume. C'est la voix brisée par l'émotion que le brun répondit : "Je suis de retour pour de bon."

Steve poussa un soupir de soulagement et posa son front contre le sien. Il laissa sa main gauche vagabonder jusqu'à frôler la nuque de Buck qui entremêlait ses doigts à son autre main. Le contraste entre la peau douce de cette nuque et le rugueux de sa paume l'électrisait. Steve s'éloigna de quelques centimètres seulement, puis libéra sa main pour prendre son visage en coupe. Les yeux dans les yeux, il fit remonter ses doigts lentement, très lentement, depuis sa barbe naissante jusque dans ses cheveux qu'il empoigna fermement mais avec douceur et décida que plus jamais il ne laisserait Bucky disparaître.

Le regard de Steve était si intense que Buck se senti subitement rougir. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de le manger tout cru. Et il avait envie d'être mangé tout cru. Il avait travaillé si dur pour pouvoir revenir. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, ce moment où il pourrait à nouveau serrer Steve contre lui. L'embrasser...

N'y tenant plus, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Steve pour l'attirer contre lui, le serra fort de ses deux bras et sans attendre la permission, l'embrassa fiévreusement. Avec toute la passion de son corps, toute la fureur de son cœur qui battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Dans un gémissement, il s'arqua contre lui et Buck resserra encore plus l'étreinte de son corps contre le sien. Cela faisait si longtemps...

A cet instant, il n'était plus question ni de fuir, ni d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Il ne restait plus que cette alchimie caractéristique de leur corps retrouvant et répondant instantanément à celui de l'autre.

Luttant contre ses propres pulsions, Buck dû fournir un effort incroyable pour interrompre ce baiser.

_ "Je suis désolé Steve..."

Il attrapa sa main pour l'aider à se relever et Steve retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il le sentit le soulever brusquement. Les bras de Bucky fermement resserrés autour de sa taille, il ne tarda pas à comprendre que c'est dans sa propre chambre que les pas de Buck les menaient. D'abord hébété, la tête baissé sur ce visage déformé par la résolution, Steve sourit tendrement.

_ "Je t'aime" Dit-il simplement.

Sous l'effet de surprise, Buck trébucha en se prenant le pied dans le tapis de la chambre et manqua de les faire tomber. Déséquilibré, il dû reposer Steve - qui pouffait de rire - pour ne pas s'étaler comme une crêpe.

_ "Ha c'est comme ça...?" Un brin vexé, mais surtout suffisamment joueur pour répondre à la moquerie, Buck lui rendit son sourire et posa son index sur le creux de la clavicule de Steve pour le pousser et le forcer à reculer jusqu'à lourdement tomber sur son lit. L'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver se retrouvait bientôt à quatre patte au dessus de Steve et il l'embrassa à nouveau. En appuie sur les coudes, et d'un mouvement de hanches habile, Buck parvint à se positionner entre les jambes de Steve qui l'accueillit ardemment, les nouant autour de lui.

_ "Je n'ai aucune intention de m'arrêter cette fois, alors si tu changes d'avis, il vaut mieux le dire maintenant..." Murmura Buck entre deux baisers fougueux.

_ "Comme si c'était mon genre." Répondit Steve.

Bucky défit très vite Steve de son t-shirt et pris quelques instants pour admirer et toucher ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules musclées et en dessina la courbe. Du bout des doigts il suivit les clavicules et lorsque ses doigts se rejoignirent, il les fit descendre entre ses pectoraux dont il apprécia la fermeté dans le creux de ses mains.

Le souffle de Steve s'accélérait. Il était troublé de se voir là, les jambes très largement écartées, allongé en dessous de Bucky qui le torturait littéralement de ses caresses. Ses mains rugueuses glissaient trop lentement sur sa peau, et la sensation brûlantes laissées par le bout de ces doigts qui redessinaient les contours chacun de ses muscles mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve. Il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Buck tandis que celui-ci semblait encore s'extasier sur ses abdominaux et d'une voix presque plaintive, l'appela très faiblement : "Bucky..."

Comme s'il sortait soudain d'un rêve, Buck leva les yeux vers lui et, réalisant son état. Il se pencha pour murmurer contre ses lèvres : "J'ai tellement attendu ce moment... Je veux te toucher, goûter chaque centimètre de ta peau, je veux-"

Mais Steve le saisit par la nuque pour l'interrompre d'un fougueux baiser.

_ "On aura toute la vie pour ça, Bucky..." Prévint-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il avait envie de plus, de tellement plus...

L'impatience redoubla chez les deux hommes.

Au dessus de lui, le brun semblait avoir abdiqué et se défit de son pantalon puis poussa un grondement rauque lorsque Steve le prit en main. Penché sur lui, en appuie sur un seul bras, Buck l'embrassa et repoussa tendrement sa main - provoquant au passage un geignement frustré de la part de Steve - avant de descendre sur son torse, accompagnant son geste du bout de la langue, depuis son cou jusqu'à la fine toison blonde de son bas ventre.

Du bout du nez il effleura l'érection de Steve qui tressauta brièvement, du bout de la langue il en effleura le bout. Une fois, deux fois... Puis le prit entièrement en bouche, suçant très lentement - trop lentement - et délicatement. L'enfonçant profondément dans sa gorge. Les hanches de Steve bougeaient d'elles-mêmes sous la délicieusement torture et il bondit lorsque soudain, d'un geste ferme, Buck le saisit par les genoux pour lui relever les cuisses et dévoiler une partie encore plus intime de lui. Un nouveau coup de langue sur son sexe, puis sur une testicule, puis sur l'autre, et finalement encore plus bas...

Steve sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude et moite de Buck se faufiler jusqu'au muscle sensible de son anus pour s'y poser franchement. D'abord tendre et large, les caresses était mouillées et douces, puis elle se fit plus dure, tentant de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de lui. Steve qui n'avait jamais été touché à cet endroit découvrait cette sensation extraordinaire et ne pu retenir un sanglot de plaisir. C'était juste délicieusement bon.

Buck le fouillait méticuleusement. Il prenait son temps, il voulait que Steve le réclame, qu'il ait véritablement envie de lui. Au dessus, le blond gémissait et se tortillait si bien que Bucky devait redoubler d'effort pour maintenir ses cuisses... Sauf que Steve était fort... Très fort. Craignant que dans un geste désespéré le blond ne parvienne à lui briser la nuque avec ses jambes, il décida de le retourner sur le ventre pour pouvoir continuer plus sereinement. Il lâcha les cuisses de Steve et ordonna simplement d'une voix suave : "Retournes-toi."

Puis saisit un coussin qu'il plaça en dessous du ventre de Steve qui obtempéra sans discuter et se positionna à nouveau derrière lui. A deux mains, il ouvrit les fesses musclées de Steve et se remit consciencieusement au travail. Tout comme les gémissements de Steve s'intensifiaient, les muscles de son anus se détendaient, et Buck de constater du bout de la langue qu'il était clairement prêt à aller plus loin.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur l'arrière des cuisses du Super Soldat et positionner sa propre érection sur la raie de ses jolies fesses rebondies. Très lentement, il les prit en main, les malaxa doucement avant de faire remonter ses mains, jusqu'aux omoplates.

Steve grognait de plaisir sous la sensualité de ce bref massage, la tête paresseusement posée sur son oreiller, les yeux clos. Il sentait le sexe de Buck tressaillir derrière lui et gémit impatiemment lorsqu'il le sentit longer la raie de ses fesses. Aller et retour, cette provocation attisait chez Steve un besoin urgent de sentir cette zone érogène hypersensible stimulée à nouveau. Buck mordillait doucement le creux de son épaule, léchait, suçotait, et grognait derrière son oreille. Les sensations que Steve ressentait étaient délirantes, il se cambrait espérant le sentir plus, à chaque aller et venue. Lorsque le gland frôlait la chair sensible de son anus, il ressentait brutalement la faim, l'envie, le besoin absolue de le sentir pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui.

Et derrière lui, Buck le savait parfaitement. Il sentait Steve fébrile en dessous de lui, tremblant et gémissant plus fort à chaque passage. Parfois d'un mouvement de hanche il appuyait un peu plus fort, parfois pas du tout, il jouait avec sa frustration pour attiser son envie...

Afin de conserver le maximum de maîtrise de ses propres pulsions, il décida de laisser Steve gérer la pénétration. Il ralentit peu à peu le rythme de ses vas et viens, positionna son gland gonflé tout contre l'anus accueillant de Steve et imprima une légère pression contre celui-ci. Steve était si désireux de le sentir entrer en lui qu'il lui suffit de se soulever de quelques centimètres seulement commencer à s'empaler dessus. Et cette première douce pénétration arracha à Steve un râle animal si obscène que Buck manqua de perdre son self-contrôle.

Il se retira immédiatement, provoquant à nouveau la frustration de Steve, mais le pénétra à nouveau subrepticement, avant de se retirer encore. Puis recommença, s'enfonçant à chaque fois un tout petit peu plus loin, se retirant immédiatement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'épaisse intrusion.

Sauf que ce n'était plus assez pour Steve qui découvrait des sensations nouvelles et enivrantes. Il voulait le sentir. Il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il voulait être baisé comme il avait baisé Buck dans ce rêve étrange. Il voulait se sentir pilonné, il voulait sentir son membre épais, entièrement enfoncé à l'intérieur de lui. Encore et encore et encore.

D'un seul mouvement de hanches parfaitement maîtrisé, il parvint à se hisser sur ses genoux, présentant ainsi sa croupe à Bucky et libérant par la même occasion l'accès à sa propre érection qu'il prit en main pour se masturber vigoureusement, avant de supplier : "Maintenant !"

Et Buck capitula. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, positionna son sexe contre son anus et le pénétra brutalement, entièrement, d'un seul geste il s'enfonça jusqu'à la base de son sexe et Steve poussa un long râle de plaisir comme il le sentait glisser jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

Voilà, c'était ça. C'était précisément ça dont il avait besoin, de ce plaisir primitif et sauvage et non, ce n'était pas douloureux. Ce n'était pas douloureux du tout même, c'était juste l'aboutissement de l'absolu perfection de ces deux corps fait l'un pour l'autre.

Buck sentait les chairs brûlantes pulser autour de son sexe, et comme une invitation à le baiser brutalement, Steve faisait mouvoir son bassin sans ménagement. Il entreprit alors de le pénétrer fermement, durement, parce que c'était exactement ce que Steve voulait. Parce que ce dernier ne retenait plus ses cris, ni ses gémissements, mordait dans son coussin, se cambrait quand il voulait ajuster la direction que Buck prenait et c'était juste l'extase absolue.

Steve se rendait compte qu'il était à mille lieux d'imaginer qu'un tel plaisir pouvait résulter de leur union. Jamais - de sa petite expérience - il n'aurait pu imaginer ressentir un plaisir aussi brutal. Il voulait toujours plus, toujours plus fort, plus loin, plus profond et Buck décryptait le langage de son corps à la perfection, répondant instantanément à ses envies, grognant, gémissant et haletant avec lui.

Grisé par le plaisir évident de son amant et par cette queue qui le baisait brutalement, Steve sentait l'extase monter inexorablement tandis que le rythme des hanches de Bucky devint également frénétique. Les doigts de Buck se crispaient soudain dans la chair de ses hanches et, enfoncé au plus loin à l'intérieur de lui, au moment même ou Steve atteignait sa propre extase, Bucky gémit sourdement et se laissait gagner par l'apogée de sa jouissance. Ensemble, ils se libéraient dans le plus puissant et le plus violent des orgasmes qu'il aient jamais eu.

A bout de souffle et couvert de sueur, ils s'effondrèrent d'un seul mouvement sur le lit. En silence, Mis K.O par la pureté aberrante de leur plaisir, tous deux laissaient tranquillement leur souffle se calmer à mesure que disparaissaient les derniers vestiges de cette effervescence de sensations.

Et Steve se sentit soudain extrêmement gêné par l'abandon total de soi qu'il venait d'expérimenter. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'une telle chose. Contre lui, il sentit le corps de Bucky bouger et une main caresser sa nuque.

_ "Tout va bien ?" Murmura Buck près de son oreille en se retirant avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

D'un hochement de tête, Steve lui fit signe que oui, tout allait bien. Et c'était le cas. Ça allait bien, parfaitement bien, merveilleusement bien même. Il était juste trop gêné pour pouvoir le dire tout de suite.

Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son épaule puis la main sur sa nuque descendre sur son dos et se poser dans le creux de ses reins.

_ "Je t'aime."

Timidement, Steve releva la tête et osa jeter un oeil sur celui qui était désormais son amant. Dans ses yeux bleus, dans ce regard intense, il ne vit que de l'amour et en oublia immédiatement sa gêne. Il sourit tendrement et répondit : "Je t'aime aussi."

En se levant ce matin-là, Steve Rogers n'aurait jamais cru que le soir-même serait le soir de leurs retrouvailles, de leur union, de leur "première fois". Ce matin-là, il avait été si malheureux qu'il avait même décidé d'abandonner tout espoir de retrouver Bucky un jour et c'est une leçon qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Ne jamais arrêter d'y croire.

_ "Ne me fais plus jamais le coup de disparaître sans rien dire."

_ "C'est promis."

_ "Même si tu penses que c'est pour ton bien."

Bucky s'approcha de Steve pour déposer sur ses lèvres le baiser le plus chaste qu'ils aient jamais échangé.

_ "Je te le promets."

Rien n'arrive par hasard, James Buchanan Barnes en était désormais persuadé. Accepter sa lâcheté et se faire soigner une bonne fois pour toute avait été la meilleure décision de toute sa vie.

Il arrivait à présent à imaginer leur vieux jours. Et la vision que Steve avait partagé avec lui lui convenait parfaitement : une cabane paisible au bord d'un lac, de longues promenades, des journées à faire l'amour...

Il attendait ces jours avec impatience.


End file.
